Heridas
by TitanbyOMGRogel
Summary: Robin tendrá que enfrentarse a su doloroso pasado, aún con temor. También confrontará todos los ataques de su peor enemigo, que tiene un objetivo: Destruir al Chico Maravilla. ¿Será capaz él y los Titanes, de soportar el presente y afrontar el futuro? RobStar, un poco de BBRae y un suave Flinx.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola criaturitas! Soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 1: Orígenes

El presente de cada persona sólo se forma por su pasado, sea que haya tenido una historia agradable o una terrible, todas las acciones hechas antes tienen sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, es importante que le echemos un vistazo ya que en lo pasado está la historia del futuro.

Antes de iniciar, veamos los orígenes de un héroe en particular. Nos centraremos en Robin, ya que su origen es una parte esencial en la trama de esta historia. Bueno iniciamos...

Richard John ''Dick'' Grayson un chico de doce años de edad - pelinegro, de tez blanca y ojos azules - vivía en el circo con sus padres - John y Mary Grayson - y a pesar de no poseer riquezas y lujos como cualquier chico de su edad desearía; era un chico feliz ya que él tenía algo más especial que eso: Una familia.

Sus padres se dedicaban a ser trapecistas, eran los famosos ''Grayson voladores'' y toda esa fama se debía porque a diferencia de otros trapecistas, ellos no usaban la red de protección en sus escenas, de esa manera daban más suspenso y emoción al público.

Pero en esta ocasión, el público conocería al tercer integrante de los Grayson, el cual estaba nervioso ya que sería su primera vez en el trapecio junto a sus padres ante muchas personas.

Y para variar, hace algunas horas un grupo de mafiosos liderados por un hombre llamado Anthony "Tony" Zucco de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años de edad, de piel clara, ojos cafés, cabello corto y negro; él y sus hombres habían estado ofreciendo ''protección'' a los del circo, a cambio que le dieran una enorme cifra de dinero, pero el dueño y los Grayson habían rechazado su propuesta porque no se querían involucrar con criminales como ellos. Pero el mafioso no iba aceptar su respuesta; así que ordenó a sus hombres que los atacarán, por poco iban a ser historia pero gracias a Batman que estaba ahí en ese momento, no les hicieron nada. El caballero de la noche luchó con algunos de ellos, Zucco y otros más huyeron al ver que el hombre murciélago derrotaba a los demás hombres. Después de ese incidente, llego la policía para llevarse a los criminales, mientras las personas del circo estaban preparándose para la función de esta noche.

Y ya en cinco minutos, era el turno de "Los Grayson voladores" para que salieran en escena.

- Lo harás bien, mi pequeño petirrojo - dijo Mary Grayson a su hijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Mamá - contestó el chico - te he dicho que no me llames así, si te llegaran a escuchar mis compañeros de la escuela, se burlarían de mí de por vida -

- hijo no te llamó así para que se burlen de ti - explicó su madre - sino porque al verte en el trapecio, te me figuras a un petirrojo volando... tu eres mi pequeño petirrojo, Dick - respondió Mary con ternura al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo.

- O quieres que te digamos ardilla voladora - habló John, acercándose para abrazarlos a ambos.

- Mmm... Mejor déjalo así - Dick con una sonrisa disfrutaba del abrazo de familia, que en ese momento no sabía que era el último.

Había llegado el momento en que se presentarían los Grayson, los dos trapecistas - uno en cada trapecio- en los cuales John se balanceaba siempre boca abajo y Mary hacia piruetas en el aire para ser recogida por su marido. La audiencia observaba con mucha expectación el acto, entre todo el público se podía ver al multimillonario Bruce Wayne, sentado disfrutando de la función. Y no muy lejos de él se encontraban Tony Zucco y sus hombres.

- Que mala decisión tomaron - en voz baja habló el mafioso - esta noche si necesitaran "protección".

- Ahora con ustedes, el más joven de los Grayson, denle la bienvenida a... Dick - dijo el presentador y todos empezaron aplaudir.

Mientras los padres de Dick estaban a punto de incorporar a su hijo en la acrobacia, de un momento a otro la cuerda del trapecio se rompió; ocasionando que ambos acróbatas cayeran velozmente al suelo.

Todos guardaron silencio, Dick vio a sus padres sin vida en el suelo, y ahí fue cuando todo el mundo se le vino abajo. Empezó a llorar tan desconsoladamente; había perdido a los dos seres que amaba en su vida, los únicos que tenía. Era un trauma total para un chico como el, se sentía completamente solo. Desde ese día, su vida ya no iba a ser igual que antes.

Días después esa noche trágica, Richard se encontraba en la mansión Wayne, su nuevo hogar. Como quedo huérfano, Bruce Wayne había decidido adoptar a Dick; ya que él también había perdido a sus padres cuando era un niño.

Dick se sentía solo porque bruce no pasaba tiempo con él, porque según él estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo - aunque la verdad era por sus responsabilidades como Batman - además, algo que le inquietaba era creer que la muerte de sus padres haya sido un ''accidente'' como habían dicho los policías. No, él sabía que había algo oculto, él estaba completamente seguro que el mafioso Tony Zucco tenía algo que ver con esto y... lo haría pagar.

Aprovecho un dia en que Bruce llegaba tarde para ir a investigar por su cuenta. Iba por las calles mas peligrosas de Gotham, de bar en bar estaba buscando al mafioso que asesinó a sus padres. Se estaba desesperando por no encontrarlo hasta que entro a uno mas.

- ¡Hey niño! - dijo un hombre al ver que el ojiazul entraba al bar - este no es lugar para un mocoso como tú - Dick lo reconoció, era uno de los ayudantes de Zucco.

- ¿dónde está Zucco? - se acercó al hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?... y porque un niño como tu quisiera... oh ya te recuerdo - dijo el hombre sorprendido, abriendo los ojos para después cambiar su mirada a una con cinismo - ¿aun quieres verlo? ¿Apoco no fue suficiente para ti que haya organizado la muerte de tus padres?... oh perdón, hablé de mas.

Dick estalló al escuchar sus palabras, no aguanto que se burlara de el, y fue a darle un gran golpe en la rostro que hizo que al hombre le sangrara la nariz. El hombre no iba a soportar que un niño como él se lo golpeara enfrente de todo mundo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! Tendrás el mismo final que tus padres, vamos chicos, hay que darle una lección que nunca olvidará -

Se acercaron a Dick, eran promedio, unos diez hombres, Richard no iba a poder con todos ellos; cuando iban tras él, salió el caballero de la noche en su auxilio. El murciélago se encargó de todos ellos fácilmente, mientras el hombre de Zucco estaba por salir, Richard le dio una patada en el vientre para que cayera al suelo y de esa manera, no huyera.

- ¿Dónde está Zucco? - lo interrogó el enmascarado al acorralarlo en una pared y sujetándole la camisa.

- ammm... no lo sé...ya no trabajo para él -

Al acabar de decir eso, un hombre robusto entraba al bar.

- Oye Adam, Zucco nos está esperando en el circo para... - se detuvo el hombre al observar la escena. Corrio hacia el enmarcarado con la intención de golpearlo, Batman solto a este Adam y saco su batigarra para engancharse a una de las grandes lamparas que estaban en el techo y de esa forma evitar el golpe provocando a su vez, que el hombre no pudiera detenerse y su puño chocara contra la cara de su amigo.

- maldito, ¿porque no te detuviste? - se quejó Adam despues de recibir el golpe.

- lo siento - se disculpó apenado el hombre - ¿a donde fue Bat... - no pudo completar ya que Batman lo enganchó para velozmente acercarse a él y derribarlo con una patada en el torso.

Minutos después, los policías habían llegado y se llevaron a todos esos criminales; pero en cuanto a Batman y Dick, estaban charlando de lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en problemas? - preguntó el chico al murciélago.

- estaba cerca de aquí, cuando de pronto vi que necesitabas ayuda... - contestó - ahora tu dime... ¿que hacías aquí?

- estaba buscando a... Tony Zucco el... asesinó a mis padres -

- ¿Y crees que un niño como tu podría serle frente a un mafioso como él? - preguntó Batman con el mismo tono frio de siempre.

- No me importa eso, talvez tenga poder y muchos hombres pero... vengaré a mis padres, no sé cómo lo haga, pero lo haré pagar - dijo el pelinegro apretando sus puños, dejando a Batman sorprendido.

- ven, debo enseñarte algo - él y Batman se apartaron de la gente, fueron a un lugar más tranquilo donde el murciélago se quitó la máscara.

- ¡¿Bruce?!- sorprendido exclamó el joven - así que tú eres...

- Sí, soy Batman - le interrumpió Wayne - y entiendo tus sentimientos Dick, mis padres fueron asesinados por un criminal que nunca pagó lo que hizo, por eso estoy decidido a poner a Zucco tras las rejas.

- Por favor Bruce, deja que te ayude a capturarlo - le pidió Richard.

- No puedo hacerlo Dick, tu eres mi protegido, no puedo arriesgar tu vida de esa manera - se negó Bruce.

- Por favor - insistió - debo de hacerlo por mis padres y... porque no voy a permitir que nadie más salga herido por culpa de Zucco - dijo el joven con determinación.

- Está bien - aceptó Wayne - pero me obedecerás en todo lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Después ambos fueron al circo donde se encontraba Zucco. Al llegar, pudieron ver que había muchos mafiosos y de entre ellos estaba él con un arma, apuntando al dueño del circo que por cierto se encontraba atado a una silla.

- ¡Quiero para mañana los trecientos mil dólares o si no, tu familia y tú mueren! -

- ¡Alto ahí, Zucco! - lo detuvó Batman, arrojándole un batarang directamente en la mano del hombre, de esa forma consiguio que tirara el arma.

- Así que nos volvemos a ver Batman, ¡atáquenlo! - ordenó el mafioso.

El caballero de la noche empezó a pelear contra todos esos hombres. Cuando estaba distraído luchando, un hombre sacó una pistola con la intención de hacerle daño pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Dick le dio una patada por detras, haciendo caer al hombre y de inmediato se empezó a unir en la pelea.

Batman les tiraba bombas de humo, batarangs y otras cosas más; aparte de dar golpes, patadas, etc. Los venció con facilidad ya que no estaban bien entrenados como él. Cuando había terminado, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Zucco, que lo dejo inconsciente por unos minutos.

- se me ha ocurrido una idea - se dijo a si mismo a la vez que se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa macabra.

Mientras Dick termino de luchar con algunos hombres, observo como Zucco subía las escaleras con Batman. ¡El mafioso pretendía tirar al murciélago inconsciente! Así que Dick subió rápidamente las escaleras, para agarrarar el trapecio.

- Ha llegado tu fin - dijo con una sonrisa el hombre al llegar hasta arriba, pero Batman empezó a reaccionar y puso resistencia para que el mafioso no lo aventara. Los dos empezaron a forsejear, y en una de esas, Zucco se resbaló.

- ¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! - gritó desesperado mientras caía.

Batman no pudo sostenerlo a tiempo, pero en el trapecio iba Dick a toda velocidad, sostuvo al hombre a tiempo antes de que muriera en la caída.

- ¿Me...me salvaste? - respondió Zucco totalmente impactado.

Momentos después, la policía estaba arrestando a Zucco y sus hombres; al mismo tiempo que Batman se acercaba a Dick.

- Debió ser demasiado difícil para ti - dijo Batman al recordar como Dick salvo al asesino de sus padres.

- yo en verdad quise que muriera, que pagara por lo que hizo pero... cuando lo vi caer, no pude dejarlo morir, aunque lo odie y le tenga rencor, no pude dejar que muriera... no lo sé, tal vez porque no soy como él - se quedó callado por unos segundos y después continuo - aunque esto ya termino, aun no puedo superar la perdida de mis padres, creo que es una herida que siempre llevare en toda mi vida... pero ya he tomado mi decisión -

- el dolor se sobrelleva, Dick - comento Batman - ¿y que decidiste? -

- que quiero luchar contra el crimen, no puedo permitir que más personas sufran por culpa de esos criminales que están haya afuera... he decidido proteger a los demás y lo hare... con la identidad de Robin -

Batman se le quedo observando sorprendido por su gran determinación - Bueno, podrás ser Robin pero primero deberás pasar unas cuantas pruebas para poder serlo, ahora regresemos a casa - dijo murciélago mientras subían al bati-movil.

El pasado revela la estructura del futuro, saber el origen nos servirá de punto de partida para saber lo que viene ya que esta historia inicia ahora...

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y dejen review. Nos vemos.**

**Corregido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola criaturitas! Les traigo otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Le agradezco a Luna Anders por su review y sus sugerencias ;)**

**Bueno...**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 2: Cambios

Ya han pasado siete años desde esos sucesos que marcaron el pasado de Richard Grayson, el perder a sus padres y decidir luchar contra el crimen con la identidad de Robin.

Después de eso, Batman lo entrenó en varias disciplinas de artes marciales y también desde escapismo hasta la criminología, y muchas otras disciplinas de combate y no combate durante seis meses.

Finalmente, Dick tuvo que pasar por la prueba final a la que el murciélago la llamaba ''el guante". Dick tuvo que eludir a Batman en las calles de Gotham durante toda una noche - desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer - sin ninguna ayuda exterior. Dick lo logro. Al poco tiempo, hizo el juramento de luchar por la justicia y Batman le entregó su uniforme y el antifaz. Por fin había nacido Robin, el Chico Maravilla.

Dick disfruto sus años de Robin junto a Batman; a la vez que aprendía más cosas, se hizo frio y calculador como su mentor. Al crecer, Robin comenzó a tomar misiones en solitario, de esa manera se dio cuenta que era capaz de combatir el crimen por si solo. Y después de una discusión acalorada con su mentor, Dick decidió abandonar la bati-cueva y Gotham City para mudarse a Jump City donde según él, es la segunda ciudad más peligrosa del país. Esa ciudad era perfecta para que iniciara de nuevo su carrera como héroe, pero al poco tiempo de llegar conoció a Starfire, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Raven; donde mas tarde, juntos formarían a los Jóvenes Titanes donde él sería el líder del equipo.

Ahora veamos lo que pasa en la actualidad. Ya han pasado alrededor de diecisiete meses desde que los titanes detuvieron a la hermandad del mal y pasaron los sucesos acontecidos de misión Tokio.

El joven pelinegro, en estos dias ha estado algo deprimido y ausente en el equipo, ya que no se le podia ver junto a ellos; sólo lo veían cuando hacían misiones o luchaban contra villanos, pero al llegar a la torre se aislaba de todos. Y ahora en este preciso momento ni sabían donde estaba.

En el living se encontran Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugado el nuevo videojuego ''super ninja fury ultimate 3000''

- Voy aplastarte hasta en este videojuego, bestita - dijo Cyborg.

- ¡Dices eso porque siempre haces trampa! - responde el verde.

- Di todo lo que quieras, al terminar podrás incluir esta ocasión en tu lista de ''todas las derrotas en videojuegos de Chico Bestia'' - se burló el mitad robot de su amigo, mientras el chico agarraba el mando.

- ya lo veremos - ambos comenzaron a jugar.

Mientras estos dos jugaban, entro al living la titán tamaraniana, y se acercó a adonde estaban.

- ¡hola, mis buenos amigos! - saludo Starfire contenta como de costumbre - ¿de casualidad han visto a Robin?

- amm no sé dónde está, Star - contesto Cyborg muy entretenido en el juego.

- si mejor ve a preguntarle a Raven, ella sabe todo lo que pasa en la torre - dijo Chico Bestia sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

- tienen razón, la amiga Raven sabrá donde esta - dijo la pelirroja, aunque sus compañeros no le hicieron caso.

Starfire fue a tocar a la habitación de la titán, esta última abrió de mala gana ya que habían interrumpido su meditación.

- ¿qué sucede, Starfire? - pregunta con el tono de voz que se le caracteriza.

- oh amiga Raven, perdon por interrumpirte, ¿me podrias decir donde esta Robin? – pregunta contenta la chica de Tamaran.

- mmm ¿que te hace pensar que he visto a robín, si todo el dia he meditado sin salir de mi habitación? - contesta Raven alzando una ceja.

- es que el Chico Bestia me dijo que tú sabes todo lo que pasa en la torre y...

- Chico Bestia es un idiota - la interrumpió la titán gótica - y en resumen, no he visto a robín - fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto...

- ¡booya! Te lo dije bestita - dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa por haberle ganado a chico bestia.

- oye hiciste trampa, me golpeaste cuando yo estaba distraído -

- no tengo la culpa de que no sepas jugar, chico perdedor - se burló Cyborg, haciendo que Chico Bestia se enojara por su comentario.

- aaa pues... los que no saben jugar son los que comen carne como ¡tú! - dijo el titán verde señalando con el dedo a su amigo.

- pero no somos unos perdedores como los que comen tofu como tú, ¡bestita! - se defendio el titán amante de la carne.

- ¡CON EL TOFU NO TE METAS! - gritó Chico Bestia. Ya iban a comenzar a pelear pero una voz los paro antes de que estos dos se mataran.

- ¡Cyborg, Chico Bestia, basta! - les dijo el líder de los titanes, que apenas había aparecido - dejen de portarse como idiotas.

- ¡Robin! - dijo cyborg sorprendido.

- hey, ¿dónde has estado viejo? - le preguntó el titán bestia.

- no te incube - de forma grosera contestó robin.

- claro que nos incube, somos tus amigos - hablo Cyborg.

- sí, además star te estaba buscando, deberías de ser más considerado con tu novia - Chico Bestia le sugirió al chico maravilla.

Desde que Robín y Starfire se besaron en Tokio, habían formalizado su relación, aunque él tenía la incapacidad de expresar sus emociones y de vez en cuando le costaba decir sus sentimientos hacia ella, eso no le frenaba para demostrar su amor; aunque sus muestras de cariño fueran sutiles, eran grandes para Star.

Pero ahora, en estos últimos días había cambiado. Ya no le hablaba, cuando ella lo buscaba a su habitación, él no le abría y si le llegaba abrir, le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, Starfire, intentaba animarlo de una manera u otra; pero sus esfuerzos no tenían éxito.

- díganle a Starfire que ahora no, necesito estar solo - les contestó el líder antes de irse a su habitación.

- mmm ¿y a este que le pasa? - susurro Chico Bestia a su amigo mitad robot.

- no lo sé - dijo sorprendido de la actitud del líder.

El chico maravilla apenas iba entrando a su habitación cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡novio robin! - dijo la pelirroja muy feliz de ver a su novio - que bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo, sobre nuestro aniversario de un año y pues te quería comentar que...

- ahora no Star, quiero estar solo - la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda.

- pero novio robin, esto es importante - le dijo la chica alíen - he escuchado que es una fecha especial para las parejas terrestres y...

- ¡no me importan esas estupideces, solo quiero estar solo! - le grito robín muy enojado, los demás solo fueron asomarse para ver que ocurría, mientras star sorprendida luchaba para no dejar escarpar esas lagrimas rebeldes que protestaban en salir - perdon Star, no quise gritarte, es solo que... - se disculpo al darse cuenta de lo que le habia dicho.

- viejo, esa no es una bonita forma de hablarle a una chica - lo interrumpio Chico Bestia.

De repente, empieza a sonar la alarma y todos van hacia el living.

- ¿quién es? - preguntó Robin a Cyborg.

- es Plasmus, su localización está cercas de aquí, en una fábrica de productos tóxicos - le contesto el titán.

- bueno, ¡Jóvenes Titanes, vamos! – dio la orden.

Así que todos salieron hacia allá, Cyborg iba conduciendo el auto - T, Chico Bestia se transformó en águila, Raven y Starfire iban volando; aunque esta última, apenas podía volar ya que estaba muy deprimida, y robin iba en su moto a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el villano estaba bebiendo algunos desechos tóxicos.

- porque ya no me sorprende que bebas cosas asquerosas - dijo con sarcasmo, el petirrojo - ¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque!

Plasmus los empezó atacar, vomitándoles una sustancia verde y asquerosa.

- ¡oye! ten mas cuidado por donde vomitas - se quejó Cyborg, que hace unos segundos había esquivado aquella sustancia.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en toro y embistió a Plasmus pero se quedó atrapado en el cuerpo del villano.

- alguien... ayúdenme - el joven verde pidio ayuda antes de que todo su cuerpo estuviera dentro de Plasmus.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - exclamo Raven e inmediatamente, un aura oscura fue donde estaba Chico Bestia y logro sacarlo.

- mmm oh gracias... Raven - agradeció el titán salvado, mientras estaba agitado.

- no me agradezcas - dijo la titán oscura un poco incomoda por la manera en que el chico la veía - sigamos.

Mientras tanto, Starfire y Cyborg peleaban con Plasmus, ella lanzaba starbolts y él sus rayos sónicos.

- ¡booya! - exclamo cyborg, pensando que le había ganado al villano, pero de repente Plasmus le da un golpe que lo deja en el suelo.

- ¡cyborg! - gritó preocupada Starfire por su amigo.

- así que ahora no estas de buen humor, Plasmus - dijo el chico maravilla sacando su boo personal e intentando golpear a Plasmus, pero al igual que Chico Bestia, se quedó atascado - ¡rayos! - dijo el titán enojado - Starfire, arrójale starbolts.

- pero robin... si lo hago... puedes salir lastimado - dijo preocupada la titán de ojos verdes.

- ¡no importa, solo hazlo! -

La pelirroja estaba a punto de disparar pero, poco a poco su poder disminuía, hasta que el brillo verde de sus ojos y manos se desaparecio - ya qué como todos sabemos - sus poderes dependen de sus emociones y dejan de funcionar cuando se siente confundida; ahora mas porque se sentía triste, preocupada y tenía miedo.

Al ver esto, robín con mucho trabajo pudo zafarse una mano y de esta manera ponerle varios explosivos a Plasmus. Cuando los detonó, pudo liberarse completamente del villano y por fortuna salió ileso.

Mientras plasmus estaba distraído con la explosión, Raven y Cyborg se prepararon para atacar, el titán apuntó con su cañón sonico y la titán con su aura en forma de cuervo, atacaron al villano, de esta manera lo derrotaron. Plasmus volvio a su forma original mientras la policia llegaba y ponia bajo arresto al hombre dormido.

- ¡por fin! acabamos con Plasmus - dijo victorioso Cyborg.

- sí, pensé que nunca tendría fin esta pelea - dijo cansado Chico Bestia.

- novio robin, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada Starfire.

- ¿todavía preguntas sí me encuentro bien? - preguntó robín con sarcasmo - se suponía que debiste dispararle, ¡¿porque no hiciste eso?!- le gritó a su novia.

- robin... discúlpame... es que yo... yo no podía...- dijo Star con los ojos muy brillantes.

- ¡claro que podías, todos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, todo lo que tenías que hacer era lanzarle starbolts; pero ni eso puedes hacer, eres una incompetente! - le gritó furioso con estas palabras tan hirientes, Starfire solo agachó su cabeza mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

Ella podría soportar que alienígenas de diferentes planetas fueran prejuiciosos con los tamaranianos, incluso la vez que conocieron a Val-Yor y él se refería a ella en forma despectiva como Troq - que traducido significa "nada" - aun lo soportaba; a comparación de esta vez. La persona que más ama en todo el universo, esa persona le había dicho que era una incompetente, que una inútil, que era... nada.

- ¡basta robin! no le grites así - la defendió Cyborg.

- si viejo, ella no pudo usar sus poderes, a todos nos pasa - dijo Chico Bestia preocupado por Star.

- si robin, deberías calmarte, has estado muy estresado - comento Raven - será mejor que volvamos a la torre.

Todos asintieron e iban saliendo cuando una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo.

- ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dick - el petirrojo reconoció esa voz y volteó para encontrarse a...

**Continuara.**

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, dejen review. Intentaré mejorar mis historias pero les pido paciencia porfavor, es que soy una subnormal u.u  
**

**Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quien es la persona que se encontró Robin? Dejen sus teorías ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Criaturitas! Nuevo capítulo. No hay reviews u.u Bueno, espero que lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 3: Una llegada inesperada.

- ¡Batichica! - dijo Robin muy sorprendido de la presencia de una chica pelirroja. Traía puesto un traje negro con un murciélago amarillo en el pecho, un cinturón multiusos del mismo color; una capa negra con amarillo que le llegaba a la cintura y una máscara que dejaba ver sus ojos azules - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues si esa es tu forma para decirme que me extrañaste... -contestó la chica murciélago acercándose a él - pues yo igual te extrañe.

- ammm ¿quién es ella? - preguntó Cyborg confundido.

- ¡¿apoco no sabes quién es ella?! Es batichica, trabaja hombro a hombro con uno de los mejores héroes que hay - dijo muy emocionado el metamorfo - es mucho más sexi en... - no a completo porque Raven le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

- auch, ¿porque me golpeas, Raven?

- cállate Chico Bestia, deja hablar a Robin - le respondió la titán.

- Chicos, les presento a Batichica - Robin la presento con una sonrisa, algo inusual para los demas titanes, ya que no lo habian visto sonreír últimamente - Batichica ellos son mi equipo, los titanes.

- oh, mucho gusto conocerlos - contestó Batichica con una sonrisa.

- el placer es nuestro - el titán cibérnetico le daba el saludo - me llamo Cyborg...

- puedes llamarme Chico Bestia - dijo el verde al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su amigo - ¿puedes darme un autógrafo? - dijo con un lápiz y un papel, de quien sabe dónde los saco.

- oye bestita, hazte a un lado, ¡yo estaba hablando con ella! - se quejó Cyborg interponiendose entre ambos.

- ahora es mi turno, debo de contarle algunos chistes de mi repertorio.

- no bestita, si haces eso la traumaras, así como lo has hecho con nosotros.

Mientras ellos dos estaban discutiendo, Batichica se acercó dónde estaban Raven y Starfire.

- tú eres Raven, ¿cierto?

- si, lo soy - respondió sin interés.

- encantada de conocerte - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- igual - se limitó decir, mientras se acercaba a los dos titanes que peleaban, para separarlos.

- Y tú debes de ser... Starfire o ¿me equivoco?

- no, estas en lo correcto - dijo no muy animada la titán pelirroja.

- he escuchado mucho de ti, ¿Dick no te había contado nada acerca de mí?

- no, no lo ha hecho - por el momento no quería hablar algo que tuviera que ver con Robin, apenas lo que paso; además ahora no tenía la intención de querer hacerse amiga de Batichica - así como en ocasiones diferentes, cuando conocía a alguien - pero esta vez era diferente; había algo en Batichica que no podía explicar.

- estoy aquí porque necesitamos hablar - Batichica se dirigió al chico maravilla.

- si lo sé, todos, regresemos a la torre - dijo el petirrojo.

Mas tarde en la torre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia comenzaron nuevamente a jugar, Raven estaba en el living con ellos, sentada leyendo un libro; en cuanto a Starfire estaba en su habitación, volviendo a pensar vez tras vez, las palabras que Robin le dijo.

En la sala de investigación, se encontraba el líder titán, pensando en varias cosas que le preocupaban, pero una voz detras de él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- sabes, aún sigo molesta contigo, por no despedirte de mí cuando te marchaste de Gotham - le reclamó cruzando los brazos la chica enmascarada.

- lo siento, ese día ya no tuve tiempo para despedirme, todo pasó muy rápido...- Robin dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a la chica.

- Si, pero tan siquiera te veo contento aquí, que con él - dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

- sí y... ¿qué tal te han parecido los titanes?

- pues me han parecido geniales, el grande me mostraba algunos programas informáticos que tiene; el verde me contaba sus chistes, amm en vez de dar risa daban lastima y la gótica... bueno casi no hable mucho con ella pero me enseño alguno libros que tiene - dijo la chica para después decir - y ammm... así que... la pelirroja de ojos verdes ¿es tu novia? - curiosa le pregunto.

- si lo es, y oye, ¿porque no me avisaste que vendrías?

- no lo tenía previsto, todo pasó muy rápido - se quedo callada por unos segundos - confirmé que el rumor... es cierto - contesto, Robin apreto los puños.

- pero ¿cómo? se supone que él esta...

- muerto - completo la chica - si lo sé pero yo misma lo vi y... era él.

Hace algunos años, el chico se había enterado que el asesino de sus padres, había fallecido en la prisión, por un ataque al corazón. Pero hace unos dias, corría el rumor que el mafioso andaba libre por las calles de Gotham. Esta era una de las razones por las que, ultimamente el petirrojo estaba distante y de mal humor con sus compañeros; aparte que se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y con esto que estaba pasando, necesitaba estar solo. Pero en este mismo momento, Batichica le confirmo que tal rumor era verdad.

- no puede ser posible, el murió en la prisión - Robin se negaba a creer.

- pudo fingir su muerte, sé que es difícil para ti ya que él... cambio tu vida - dijo batichica, ella era de las pocas personas que sabían el pasado del petirrojo - pero hay que hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo -

Robin estaba decidido de volver a capturar al hombre, aunque en este momento, sentía como se volvía abrir esa herida que pensaba que ya había cicatrizado.

- si, tienes razón - el chico se empezo a calmar poco a poco.

- y pasando a otro tema, ¿no has pensado en regresar con Batman?... sé todo lo que paso pero en realidad, extraño hacer misiones contigo.

La pregunta atrapó por sorpresa al chico, pero relajo su semblante - no lo he pensado, por ahora estoy bien con mi equipo... igual yo extraño eso tiempos.

- sí, por cierto... ¿en todas tus misiones les gritas cosas hirientes a tus compañeros?

- ¿por qué preguntas eso? - pregunto extrañado.

- porque cuando llegué, pude observar que le gritabas a tu novia - le dijo Batichica haciendo que Robin se volviera a sorprender.

- ¿acaso... viste todo? -

- ¡claro que lo vi y no puedo creer que tú, el aprendiz de Batman, le grite de esa manera a una mujer! - lo regañó.

- lo siento, ahora iré a disculparme con ella - dijo robin apenado - gracias Babs, en verdad te extrañé - dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Star.

Al mismo tiempo, en una guarida secreta, se encontraban de pie, tres siluetas conversando en la oscuridad.

- ¿crees que nuestro plan funcioné? - dijo una silueta.

- claro que funcionara, solo falta que caiga en la trampa - hablo una voz muy conocida - ahora necesito que secuestres a la chica, y que tú vallas a donde te ordené - esa voz era de...

- como tú digas, Slade - dijeron unísono, mientras el villano salía de la oscuridad.

- ahora me las pagaras Robin, te lastimaré en tu punto mas debil - se dijo a si mismo Slade, con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

**Continuara.**

**Aqui termina. En serio espero que les agrade y si ese no es el caso, renunciaré a escribir y me iré a vender bonice :S xD**

**Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Que estara planeando, Slade?**

**Dejen reviews con sus teorías.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Criaturitas! Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 4: Celos.

En un callejón oscuro de Gotham City, el caballero de la noche estaba realizando su patrullaje nocturno.

- Bueno no hay nada por aquí - iba a regresarse cuando de repente vio a una persona acercarse a él, al verlo no estaba seguro si era...

Horas antes...

Al dia siguiente en la tarde, los Jóvenes Titanes y Batichica se encontraban en la pizzeria de la ciudad esperando su orden. Robín y Starfire estaban platicando, ya habían arreglado las cosas el dia anterior. Raven estaba leyendo un libro, a la vez que rodaba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba los chistes malos de Chico Bestia. Mientras este ultimo y Cyborg charlaban con la pelirroja enmascarada.

- ¿desde cuando conoces a Robin? - pregunto Cyborg a Batichica.

- desde hace unos siete años, él y yo trabajabamos junto a Batman - le contesto la chica.

- genial ¿porque nunca nos contaste sobre tus años con Batman? - pregunto Chico Bestia al petirrojo que estaba aun lado de el.

- no lo vi necesario - comento el pelinegro mientras les daban su orden.

- bueno a comer - dijo Cyborg agarrando una rebanada de pizza - Batichica te gustara esta pizza de carne...

- no le hagas caso, Batichica - lo interrumpio Chico Bestia - mejor prueba esta vegetariana.

- ¡oye, bestita! ella no comera eso - dijo enojado el titán mitad robot.

- pues tampoco comera tu pizza, Cy -

Mientras Starfire y Raven los trataban de calmar - aunque la ultima con algunos golpes - por sus típicas peleas sobre carne y tofu; Batichica se acercó al petirrojo.

- así que... - empezó en voz baja - ¿no les dirás nada sobre Tony Zucco?

- no quiero involucrarlos en esto, no quiero que se agobien con mis problemas - contesto Robin; él no planeaba decirles nada sobre Zucco porque tendria que contarles sobre la interferencia del mafioso en su pasado.

- tú no has cambiado en nada, Dick - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa - aún recuerdo esos tiempos en que ambos patrullábamos las calles de Gotham y siempre querías que yo no me involucrara en las peleas.

- tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te lastimaran - respondió - y más aún ya que en ese tiempo eras mi... novia.

- si lo sé, ¿aún recuerdas esos tiempos? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- claro, como olvidarlos - Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios segundos. De repente, el comunicador de Robin empezó a sonar.

- Es Cinderblock, se encuentra asaltando un banco - dijo el líder.

- los villanos nunca se toman un descanso o qué- dijo el verde quejandose.

- no importa, Jóvenes Titanes, vamos - dio la orden el líder y procedieron a irse.

En Gotham City...

Se encontraba un Batman atónito al ver a la persona que se le acercaba.

- ¿Tony Zucco?

La apariencia del hombre era extraña, estaba más pálido de lo normal - a decir verdad, su piel era de un tono de gris - su arreglo estaba desaliniado, como si hubiera rasgado sus prendas. Lo que mas llama la atención es que en vez de ser blanca, la esclerótica de sus ojos era tan negra como sus pupilas, mientras que los iris son amarillos -. De inmediato, el hombre corrió a una velocidad muy rápida y sin verlo venir, Batman recibió un gran golpe en el estomago, que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Batman se quedo impactado, ya que esa fuerza no era normal en una persona común y corriente como Zucco.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó el murciélago mientras se recuperaba.

Pero el hombre no hablaba, pareciera como si el hombre no pensara por si mismo; de pronto, se acercó a Batman e intento darle con su mano izquierda otro golpe que el murciélago agilmente esquivo. El hombre no se detenía y le lanzaba varios golpes que fueron muy dificiles de evitar para él. Mientras estos dos peleaban, en la azotea de un edificio, alguien los estaba espiando.

Los titanes seguian peleando en ese mismo instante contra Cinderblock. Robin y Batichica se sincronizaban perfectamente al pelear, no tenían que decir nada para saber qué hacer, con tan solo una mirada era suficiente. Mientras la titán pelirroja los observaba asombrada al ver como ellos se entedian mutuamentente.

Los dos enmascarados esquivaban los golpes del villano y le tiraban bombas de hielo, Chico Bestia se transformó en un elefante, mientras Raven levitaba y estaba por realizar su conjuro. Cuando las bombas habían congelado al villano de piedra, Chico Bestia le dio una gran embestida.

- genial, lo derrotamos - dijo el titán bestia sonriendo, pensando que ya lo habian vencido. Cinderblock de pronto, se levanto y le dio un gran golpe hacia arriba, lanzándolo directamente a Raven.

- Azarath Metrion Zin... - no a completó ya que el metamorfo colisionó contra ella causando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- auch, perdón Raven, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el chico que se encontraba encima de ella.

- ¿crees que voy a estar bien sí caíste sobre mí y que aun sigas encima de mi? - pregunto muy enojada, haciendo que Chico Bestia se levantara rápidamente por temor a ser asesinado por ella.

Aún seguía la lucha contra Cinderblock, Cyborg agarro un poste y con este intento golpearlo pero el villano detenía sus ataques. Despues de tanto forsejear, Cinderblock lo empujo con todo y poste, lo lanzo a unos cuantos metros de ahi.

La pelirroja enmascarada fue directamente con unos batipuños a golpearlo; sin embargo, Starfire estaba lanzándole en ese mismo momento starbolts pero de pronto, el villano se quitó de en medio de las dos, causando que un starbolt de Star accidentalmente impactara en el pecho de Batichica.

- ¡Batichica! - gritó desesperado Robin al ver que la chica se desplomaba en el suelo y no reaccionaba.

Los demás titanes se acercaron mientras Cinderblock se iba del lugar.

- ¡despierta, babs! - dijo el chico maravilla a una Batichica inconsiente - ¡¿qué le hiciste?! - le reclamo Robin a la joven tamaraniana.

- no fue mi intención, Robin - dijo triste, al ver a la chica que estaba en mal estado en los brazos del petirrojo.

Ahí fue cuando Starfire, notó algo muy peculiar en el joven maravilla. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos por el antifaz, pudo saber que estaba tan preocupado por ella, era diferente a las veces cuando se preocupaba por su equipo. Esta vez parecia como si su vida dependiera de que la chica despertara.

- hay que llevarla a la torre ahora mismo - dijo Cyborg, la llevaron al auto-T para llevarla a la torre lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar la trasladaron a la enfermeria, Cyborg y Robin estaban atendiendola mientras los demas estaban en el living esperando a que se encontrara bien.

- ¡todo esto es mi culpa! - se exclamo a si misma la chica tamaran - Robin de seguro ha de odiarme.

- no te culpes, Starfire - le hablo Raven - solo fue un accidente.

- si Star y en cuanto a Robin... por la manera en que te grito se ve que nunca te querrá ver en su vid... -

- ¡callate idiota! mejor vete a decir tus estupideces a otra parte - Raven lo interrumpio ya que Chico Bestia estaba empezando con sus imprudencias - no le hagas caso, Robin reacciono así porque estaba desesperado, no porque te odie - dijo la titán gótica mientras el titán verde se iba de ahi.

- No lo se - dijo deprimida Star - oye amiga Raven...

- ¿que pasa, Starfire? – preguntó.

- Batichica es genial, ¿no crees? - comenzo ella mientra Raven le ponia atención - Ella pudo animar rapidamente a Robin, a pesar de que él estaba muy distante con nosotros... - dijo la muchacha con la cabeza gacha - Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad? - Raven enarcó una ceja por la pregunta de su amiga - Soy feliz sólo con ver a Robin animado. Al menos eso era lo que creía... Cuando Batichica llego y con solo su presencia animo a Robin... Deberia haberme hecho feliz, pero... Pero en lugar de eso, ¡me siento celosa de Batichica! - admitió Star mientras ya no podia contener el llanto - ¡Batichica es amable, fuerte, bella y puede animar a Robin enseguida! Pero... ¿por qué me siento así? Si por mi culpa esta herida ¡Odio sentirme así! ¡soy patética! - Dijo llorando.

Raven no sabía exactamente cómo consolar a su amiga, aunque ella no es una persona emotiva, no le importó en ese momento y le dio un abrazo a Star, mientras esta se sorprendio por unos segundos y le correspondio el abrazo, a la vez que dejaba caer sus lagrimas en la capa de la chica.

- Starfire, no debes preocuparte por eso - rompio el abrazo para verla a los ojos - tu tambien eres muy especial para Robin.

Mientras Starfire se tranquilizaba, Cyborg entro al living.

- buenas noticias, Batichica se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave, solo se quedo inconsiente por el impacto pero no se preocupen, en unas cuantas horas despertara - anuncio el cibernetico con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿donde esta Robin, amigo Cyborg? - pregunto la tamaraniana secandose algunas lagrimas.

- él quiso quedarse junto a ella - le respondio el titán.

-bueno amigos, debo irme, luego nos vemos - se despidio Star.

Al llegar a su habitación, empezo a llorar de nuevo; no podia contenerse ya que esos malditos celos no desaparecían. Eran diferentes a los que sintió cuando Robin tuvo aquella cita con Minina. Estos se debían porque notó que ellos comparten un lazo tan fuerte que los une, algo que se dio cuenta desde que conocieron a la chica murciélago. Poco a poco se iba se fue calmando sin pensar que esta noche aumentaría su dolor.

Continuara.

**Aqui termina el capítulo. Dejen sus reviews *.* Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y lo subnormal que va el fic, es que soy manca xD**

**Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Que acontecimiento dañara a Star? Dejen sus conclusiones, aunque creo que todos ya sabemos que va a pasar. Ok ya no los spoleo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas, Criaturitas del Señor! Esta vez me adelanté a dejarles el capítulo, ya que el domingo no podré actualizar, así que aqui esta ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans y el saludo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y ElRubiusOMG, lamentablemente :(**

Capítulo 5: Beso.

El murciélago y Zucco habían estado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, Batman cansado de lo mismo, aprovecho que el hombre estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, para lanzar unas bombas de humo al suelo; Zucco no podia ver a donde estaba el héroe, Batman sacó su batigarra y disparo contra la azotea de un edificio donde logro engancharse; de esta manera se impulso para darle una patada voladora que provoco tirar al piso al mafioso.

- Eres fuerte, Batsy - una voz femenina le hablo al héroe.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a la persona que habló.

- Debo entregar el mensaje - dijo la misma voz - Su pasado es el arma para destruirlo. No te metas en su camino porque de lo contrario, tendras el mismo final que él.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Batman pregunto al localizar a una pequeña silueta. De pronto, observo que detrás de Zucco había varias personas que se acercaban.

- ¡Aléjense de él, puede hacerles daño! - avisó, pero no hubo respuesta de nadie, solo se acercaban más, y es cuando Batman descubrió que tenian el mismo aspecto que Zucco a diferencia de los ojos, estos solo tenian la mirada perdida.

- Atáquenlo - ordena la voz mientras desaparece entre la oscuridad.

En Jump City, ya habían pasado algunas horas del incidente, Batichica ya estaba estable, mientras los demás iban a sus habitaciones, Robin se quedó con ella.

- ah ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó la chica despertándose.

- Estas en la enfermería de la torre, por accidente Starfire te lanzó un starbolt - dijo el chico del antifaz que estaba junto a la camilla.

- Si, eso lo recuerdo pero yo tuve la culpa, no lo pude esquivar y ¿atraparon al grandote de piedra?

- Escapó mientras todos nos acercábamos a ti.

- No lo hubieran dejado, tuvieron que seguirlo, que tal si... - decia pero un dedo detuvo sus labios.

- No podía abandonarte Bárbara, si te pasaba algo nunca me lo iba perdonar - dijo Robin imaginándose si hubiera optado por dejarla e ir tras Cinderblock.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Dick - dijo la chica mientras se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos por varios segundos.

Mientras en el pasillo de la torre volaba Starfire a direccion a la enfermería, necesitaba pedirle disculpas personalmente a Batichica.

Al mismo tiempo, un silencio inundó la habitación, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno que sabía que iba a suceder. Poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el momento, fueron acercándose hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado.

En ese momento, Starfire entraba a la enfermería y vio atónita la escena. No sabía qué hacer, si salir de ahí llorando o enfrentarlos; pero se quedo observando ya que sus piernas no respondian. Ellos aun no notaban su presencia.

- Nunca te olvide, Dick - dijo Batichica cuando finalizaron el beso - te amo.

- Bárbara... -

Se iban a volver a besar pero Star ya no lo soportó más. Lanzó un starbolt cerca de ellos dos, haciendo que se separaran.

- ¡Deja de besar a mi novio, Grempork! - gritó furiosa, mientras sus ojos y manos brillaban una luz verde.

- ¡Starfire! cálmate... no es lo que crees - contestó muy nervioso el petirrojo.

- ¡A mí no me engañas Robin, vi claramente cómo mantenian contacto labial! - dijo mientras los demás titanes entraban a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Cyborg.

- Pues que esta grempork se estaba besando con Robin - los titanes que recién habían llegado se sorprendieron. Starfire iba a golpear a Batichica pero en eso una mano enguantada la detuvo.

- ¡Déjala, Starfire! - El defendió Robin.

- Robin, me estas lastimando - el chico maravilla tenía agarrado el brazo de Star con mucha fuerza.

- ¡No me importa! no te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima, para mi es la persona más impórtate en mi vida - dijo el chico sin pensar, hiriendo de esta manera el corazón de la pelirroja ya que para él era más importante otra mujer que no era ella. Starfire se soltó de su agarre y con mucho esfuerzo se fue volando de ahí con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Eso estuvo mal, viejo - comentó el titán verde.

- Cruzaste la línea, Robin - le dijo Cyborg enojado, para después irse junto a Chico Bestia.

Robin frustrado salió de la enfermería, no sabía que era peor, si el beso, que Star los viera o que había lastimado física y emocionalmente a su novia. Se sentía repugnante por haberla herido. Necesitaba estar solo pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Así que es lo único que harás? - pregunto Raven - besas a tu antigua novia sin pensar en los sentimientos de Star, gracias a nuestro vínculo puedo notar que aun tienes algunos sentimientos por esa chica, pero debes resolver esto o de lo contrario, Starfire saldrá lastimada... más de lo que ya está - con eso se retiro.

El petirrojo no sabía que pensar, su corazón estaba dividido. Por una parte, quería a Starfire, le gustaba su inocencia, su valor, la gran alegría que irradiaba, que siempre ha estado con él en cualquier momento y muchas cosas más, ella es perfecta.

Pero por otra, volvieron a surgir sentimientos por la chica murciélago desde que la volvió a ver. Le atraía su actitud salvaje al pelear, también que ambos pensaban igual, además que era una chica sexi para cualquier hombre. Tenía un gran dilema. Pero la pregunta mas importante era ¿a quién de las dos amaba?

Escuchó una voz que detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos. Era Batichica.

- Hay problemas - habló preocupada - Alfred me contactó, dice que Batman está herido, lo atacó Zucco y otros más, apenas pudo salir con suerte pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

- Está bien, mañana iremos a Gotham - dijo Robin.

- ¿Y los titanes?

- Yo me encargo de eso - respondio mientras se fue a su habitación.

Tenía que ir a Gotham City, a pesar de los problemas que tuvo con Bruce, tenía que detener a Zucco, era su responsabilidad que estuviera tras las rejas pero... ¿qué les diría a los titanes? No sabía exactamente que les decirles, pero no quería involucrarlos en esto porque tendria que contarles sobre su pasado y eso era lo ultimo que quería. Por fin, de mucho pensar, había tomado su decisión.

En esa misma noche, un par de villanos estaban negociando en un laboratorio a las afueras de Jump City.

- ¿Cuanto me daría por él, Dr. Chang? - Slade pregunta.

- él es uno de mis mejores experimentos, asi que comenzemos la oferta con... un millón de dólares ¿le parece? - dijo el viejo cientifico.

- Puedo darle mucho más de un millón si me lo da ahora.

- Trato hecho. No se arrepentira de él, me llevo mucho tiempo crearlo pero creo que le servira bastante -

- Claro que me servirá - dijo Slade dandole la espalda - y ¿que paso con lo que le encargué?

- Aun no los he terminado, en un par de dias estarán listos -

- De acuerdo, ahora ¿puedo conocer a Loyd?

- Si Slade, sígame - dijo el cientifico a la vez que abría una habitación.

Al día siguiente, los titanes estaban reunidos en el living, esperaban a que su líder dijera algo.

- Bueno ... ¿Por qué nos citaste, Robin? - comentarios Cyborg

- Tengo algo muy importante que debo decirles - todos se le quedaron viendo atentos - yo... me voy de los Jóvenes Titanes - ellos se quedaron totalmente impactados ante la noticia del chico maravilla.

Continuara

**Hasta aquí termina el fic. Ok no, solo el capítulo jeje :p Dejen reviews, sigan y pongan en favoritos esta historia, porfavor :D C:**

**La pregunta de hoy es:¿Qué pasara ahora que Robin deja a los titanes? Los dejo con la duda.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas, Criaturitas del Señor! :D He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews que han dejado. Me anima a continuar el saber que les esté gustando esta historia C:**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics**.

Capítulo 6: Decisión

En la torre T se respiraba un aire tenso, nadie se atrevia a decir nada ante las palabras de Robin.

- ¡¿Como que nos dejas?! - Gritó histérico Chico Bestia.

- ¡Robin, no puedes hacernos esto, eres nuestro líder! - Exclamó el titán metálico

- Cálmense, esto es temporal, tengo que volver a mi antigua ciudad para arreglar... unos asuntos - Explicó el joven petirrojo.

- Robin no debes precipitarte a tomar esta decisión incluso, nosotros podemos ayudarte, somos un equipo ¿No? - Contestó Raven.

- Prefiero hacerlo solo, además los dejo en buenas manos, Cyborg tú serás el nuevo líder -

- Pero viejo, ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayudemos, acaso... no confías en nosotros?- Preguntó el titán cambiante pero no recibio ninguna respuesta del pelinegro.

- Si no quieres que te ayudemos - Intervino el moreno - Entonces, dinos lo que sucede.

- No puedo hacerlo - Se negó Robin - Es complicado, ustedes jamas lo entenderían.

- ¡Es que siempre es lo mismo contigo, Robin! - Estalló Cyborg - Primero fue lo de Red X, después lo de Slade y ahora esto. Tu nunca has confiado en ninguno de nosotros.

- Es cierto - Comentó el verde - Siempre no has ocultado varias cosas como... tu años con Batman, el por que elegiste ese llamativo traje, tu pasado... - Iba enumerando con los dedos, pero lo ultimo hizo que el petirrojo apretara los puños - Ni siquiera sabemos tu identidad.

- ¡No les concierne saber esas cosas! - Expresó airado el Chico Maravilla - ¡Y no necesito confiar en ustedes ni siquiera tenerlos en cuenta! - Habló sin pensar hiriendo de esta manera a sus compañeros.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya me harté de esta conversación, por mí, lárgate y no regreses jamás! - Dijo Cyborg hecho una fiera, retirandose del lugar.

- Cyborg tiene razón, desde el principio, nunca confiaste en nosotros - habló Chico Bestia, se transformó en una lechuza y salio por la ventana.

- Sé que todos tenemos secretos que no le revelaríamos a nadie, pero no justifica que nos dejes de esta manera y que no tengas la mínima confianza en nosotros... me decepcionas Robin - Mencionó la titán oscura para luego irse.

En el living solo quedaban Robin y Starfire, la pelirroja por el momento, no habia dicho nada sobre la separación del pelinegro, como sus demás compañeros.

- ¿Tú igual me reclamarás? Anda solo te estoy esperando - Dijo molesto.

- No lo haré - Respondió la chica Tamaraniana desviando su mirada - Solo quiero saber algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Formuló calmado.

- ¿Alguna vez... fuí importante para ti? - Preguntó viéndolo directamente al antifaz. El chico palideció por la pregunta de la pelirroja, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Starfire... - Quiso decirle que sí, que conocerla era lo mejor que le haya pasado en su vida, pero por alguna razón, su garganta no emitía ningún sonido.

- Dime Robin, ¿Alguna vez llegaste amarme o... la amas a ella? - Cuestionó directamente.

- Star, yo... - Suspiró. No podía contestar absolutamente nada. Estaba tan abrumado. Ya tenía suficiente con los reclamos de sus compañeros, ahora debía contestar la pregunta de la pelirroja, esa pregunta que ni él sabía la respuesta - Debo irme - Solo se limitó a decir eso.

- Puedes retirarte, ya respondiste mis preguntas - contestó Star - Espero que ella te haga feliz – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos para después salir volando a su habitación.

El petirrojo la observo irse, quería ir tras ella y rogarle que lo perdonara por herirla de esa manera; pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía de capturar a Zucco costara lo que costara. Así que tomó su equipaje y procedió a salir de la torre. Fuera de esta lo esperaba Batichica, que decidió esperarlo para no causar algún problema. Ambos se fueron en la moto de Robin, dejando atras la torre y a los Titanes. Pero no se dieron cuenta que por ahí había una pequeña cámara, grabándolos.

- Todo va conforme a mi plan - Mencionó Slade mientras observaba un monitor - ¿Está listo?

- Si, él está preparado - Contestó alguien en las sombras.

- Bien, así que los capturaras y en dos dias harás lo que acordamos.

- Si, Slade – Agobiado respondió la persona con la que conversaba el villano.

- Aquí es donde inicia la diversión, Robin - Slade pensó en voz alta.

Dos días después...

En la torre T, en vez de disfrutarse un ambiente de paz y alegría, se respiraba un aire triste sin el petirrojo. Cyborg estaba arreglando el auto- T, aun estaba enojado con Robin, no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Chico bestia jugaba con sus videojuegos para distraerse un poco y no dejar ver, ante sus compañeros, que estaba triste. Raven se la pasaba meditando en su habitación, a simple vista se veía que esto no le había afectado en nada, pero por dentro estaba deprimida por la partida de su "hermano", como ella lo consideraba.

Starfire era la que más sufría, se la pasaba horas en su habitación; la sonrisa que la caracteriza había desaparecido, ahora en su rostro había una mirada indescifrable, sus ojos ya no brillaban de felicidad como antes, ahora parecían estar apagados. Sentía un gran vacio en su corazón, recordaba los momentos que paso con él y vez tras vez cuando le dejó en claro que amaba a otra mujer que no era ella. Asi se encontraban los titanes recientemente.

Ultimamente pelearon con algunos villanos como Control Fenómeno, Mad Mod y Mumbo, pero aunque ellos no lo admitieran, extrañaban a Robin. ¡Hasta los villanos añoraban la presencia del Chico Maravilla!

Mientras todos estaban es su mundo, la alarma empezó a sonar y los titanes se dirigen al living.

- ¿Quién es ahora? - Preguntó Raven a Cyborg.

- No tengo idea, es alguien nuevo, sus coordenadas estan en el centro de la ciudad - Contestó el titán - Vamos, chicos.

- Amigo Cyborg, vayan sin mí, no tengo ánimos para luchar - Dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

- Sé que es muy difícil para ti, princesa - Le habló Cyborg, poniendo una mano en el mentón de la chica para así levantar su rostro - Todos estamos igual, tarde o temprano lo superaras, pero ahora es imprescindible estar unidos - Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo - Bueno, vamos equipo -.

Los titanes fueron en el auto-T hacia el centro de Jump City. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran alboroto, varios autos volcados, gente asustada correr de un lado a otro, en realidad era una gran catastrófe.

- Disculpe, señor - El titán metalico detuvo a una persona - ¿Qué ocurre?

- El... él hizo todo esto - Dijo el hombre totalmente espantado mientras señalaba hacia el lugar donde vino.

Los Titanes se acercaron y pudieron observar a un anciano, de piel morena y de cuerpo marcadamente corpulento. En su cara tenía numerosas arrugas y dos grandes cicatrices, una en la parte izquierda de su barbilla y la otra atraviesa su ojo derecho, dejándolo aparentemente tuerto. También posee un gran bigote blanco y cabello del mismo color y escasa longitud. Va vestido con un hakama blanco, una camisa negra ajustada de manga corta y un peculiar abrigo blanco, largo a la altura de sus rodillas; con una franja de piel sobre su cuello, trae puesto un collar negro y dos grandes brazaletes de oro en cada brazo además de una corona blanca.

- ¿Contra ese ancianito vamos a pelear? – Cuestionó Chico Bestia pensando que derrotarlo sería pan comido.

- No te confíes - Le contestó Raven - Aún no sabemos nada de él.

- Oye abuelo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Se dirigió el mitad robot al anciano.

- Así que ustedes son los famosos Jóvenes Titanes - Los observaba de pies a cabeza - No se me hacen la gran cosa -

- Es lo que crees, veraz de lo que somos capaces, ¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque! - Dio la orden el nuevo líder.

Cyborg atacó primero al viejo, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, sintió que sus movimientos se iban haciendo lentos, como si tuviera alguna clase de pesadez. El villano aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo muy fuerte en su estómago que lo mandó muy lejos.

- ¡Cyborg! – Exclamó asustado Chico Bestia al ver a su amigo inconsciente.

Por otra parte, Starfire volaba y le lanzaba starbolts, pero estos al acercarse a él, disminuían hasta desaparecer. De repente, ya no estaba donde hace unos momentos lo estaba atacando la chica, y a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver, la golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡El viejo tiene súper fuerza, súper velocidad y además puede levitar! - El verde estaba impresionado al ver que el villano se encontraba en el aire.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - Pronunció Raven al mismo tiempo que levitaba, un aura negra rodeo varios vehículos y los lanzó al villano sin que tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

- No creas que me has vencido, jovencita - dijo el anciano que estaba debajo de ella. ¡¿Pero cómo?! No tenía escapatoria, pero ahora estaba justo debajo de ella. El viejo villano agarro a Raven del pie y le dio muchas vueltas para despues arrojarla en dirección al suelo. Chico Bestia corrió hacia el lugar donde iba a caer la chica, por suerte la atrapó antes de que se desplomara.

- Raven, ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó alarmado mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, ella se encontraba inconsciente como sus otros dos compañeros.

Solo quedaba Chico Bestia. Sin poder verlo, el anciano estaba detrás de él listo para atacar, pero una enorme roca se impactó sobre él, causando que volara algunos metros.

- Es un gusto volverlos a ver, chicos -

Chico bestia observó asombrado a la persona que lo salvo.

- ¡Terra! - exclamó sumamente sorprendido.

Continuara.

**Aquí termina el capítulo. Nos vemos hasta la proxima semana, pero antes...**

**La pregunta de hoy es: ¿Como es que Terra recuperó sus recuerdos y poderes? Comenten sus suposiciones ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Que tal les va, Criaturitas del Señor! :) Les traigo la emocionante continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que lo disfruten ;D (Quedamos en que Chico Bestia se reencontró con Terra)**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 8: Escoria.

Horas después de que Robin y Batichica se marcharon de la torre...

**POV de Robin**

_Acabamos de llegar a Gotham City, previamente cambiamos nuestra vestimenta por ropa de civiles para pasar desapercibidos. Ella lleva unos jeans azules ajustados, una blusa rosa sin mangas y unas botas negras, además de traer un maquillaje sencillo pero que la hace lucir bien. Yo traigo unos jeans negros, una camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta negra, unos converse negros, estaba peinado de lado y en vez de llevar el antifaz, tengo puestas unas gafas oscuras._

- Te vez muy apuesto, Dick - _Me dijo Babs con un leve sonrojo._

- Igual tú, te vez bien -_ Respondo distraído mientras nos dirigimos a la mansión Wayne._

_No lo sé, pero me siento demasiado extraño al estar así, tenía años que no dejaba de ser Robin y ahora es raro para mí volver a ser… Richard._

_Richard Grayson, un chico común y corriente, pupilo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne, ese chico que en su niñez perdió lo que mas queria, que todo el tiempo la gente sentia pena por él y que ahora debera volver a su antiguo hogar._

_Robin, el ex compañero de Batman, el que decidió luchar por la justicia a una edad muy temprana, el que abandonó a su mentor para poder independizarse y junto a otros creó a los Jóvenes Titanes, el cual también... los abandonó._

_Al describirlos, cualquier persona pensaria que se trata de dos personas diferentes. Sin embargo, ambos comparten varias cosas: Su pasado, dolor, soledad, sufrimiento. Eso es lo que los une, pero cabe la pregunta: ¿Quién de ellos soy? La verdad, no tengo idea._

_Cambiando el tema, no se qué pasara cuando lo vuelva a ver. Tiene alrededor de siete años que no he hablado con él, desde ese dia..._

**Flashback**

_Me encuentro solo en la mansión, ya que Batman se ha ido hace unas horas a una misión sin mí. Han pasado unas semanas desde esa vez que el Guasón me disparo en el pecho, que por suerte sigo vivo. También hace unos días que Bárbara y yo terminamos, pero lo bueno es que quedamos como amigos. No obstante, eso no me preocupa, sino lo que tiene que ver con mi vida de héroe, porque desde esa vez del disparo, todo cambio._

_Juré luchar por la justicia pero ahora no puedo hacerlo porque él no me lo permite. Estoy harto de que Batman me traté como si fuera un niño, ya sé que él me quiere "proteger" sin embargo, desde la última vez, ha tenido otra razón para subestimarme. Ya estoy cansado de eso, de las veces cuando los miembros de la liga me invitaban a que los ayudara en algunas misiones, él lo arruinara diciendo que no estaba preparado o que sólo iba a causar problemas; de esa manera haciéndome a un lado. No puedo aguantar que... no confié en mí. Así que ya he tomado mi decisión._

_Tengo que irme de aquí, buscar mi propio camino, aunque echaria de menos a Alfred, pero debo hacerlo. Estoy planeando ir a Jump City, he escuchado que es una ciudad muy peligrosa, sería un buen comienzo para un héroe solitario como yo. Así que empaqué mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta principal pero una voz detrás de mí me detuvo._

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Dick? - _Habló Batman acabando llegar._

- Me largo de aquí, buscare mi propio rumbo y ya no seguiré siendo tu sombra, ¡Jamás! -_ Le dí la espalda._

- Es porque ya no te llevo conmigo, ¿Cierto? –_ Contestó quitándose su máscara._

- No es solo eso ¡Es todo! Siempre me subestimas y nunca confías en mi -_ Voltee a verlo_. _Creo que ya es hora que le diga lo que en verdad pienso._

- Así que es eso. Dick debes aprender que un héroe debe ser realmente un héroe, nunca tiene que confiar en nadie, ni dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos - _Dice mirándome a los ojos._

- ¿Ni siquiera confiar en tus propios compañeros? – _Pregunto. No puedo creer que el piense de esa forma._

- Ya te lo dije, somos héroes. Lo primordial para nosotros es cumplir cualquier misión sin la necesidad de confiar en alguien, ya que de lo contrario, arriesgas todo y al final fracasas. En este mundo, los que fallan misiones por ese tipo de cosas, son considerados como escoria... quería que tú pensaras igual que yo.

-¡Yo no soy igual a ti, Bruce! -_ Grité furioso, no puedo creer que mucha gente admire a este "héroe" si es una persona insensible que no le interesan sus compañeros, solo seguir misiones_ - Entonces, prefiero ser escoria a que abandonar de esa manera a mis compañeros, porque los que lo hacen son... peores que la escoria – _Digo con repugnancia, él solo se sorprende ante mis palabras_ - Y si al mundo no le gusta, me encargaré de superar a cada héroe que cree esto - _Digo firmemente pasandome a retirar, no puedo seguir escuchándolo. Subo a mi motocicleta y acelero. Lo único que ahora siento es miedo de que algún día... llegue a ser como él._

**Fin del Flashback**

_Llegamos a la mansión, no se si es idea mia pero la veo mas grande ahora que hace unos años atras. En este preciso momento estoy nervioso de volver a entrar a este lugar que abandoné. La puerta se abre y puedo observar a Alfred sorprendido de verme, al parecer no esperaba mi presencia._

- Amo Richard - _Dice boquiabierto_ - Es un gusto volverlo a ver - _Me recibe con una sonrisa, lo abrazo, ya tenía demasiado tiempo que ya no lo veía, me da gusto volver a verlo._

- Igual a mí Alfred, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - _Dije mientras lo abrazaba. Despues nos invitó a pasar y accedimos. Wow sí decía que la masión era enorme por fuera, por dentro, está repleta de varias cosas lujosas._

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Bruce, Alfred? - _Pregunta Barbara mientras nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala._

- Se encuentra mejor que ayer. Lo que sucedió fue que el amo Bruce me contactó porque tenía algunas dificultades, así que fuí donde estaba y lo encontré escondido en un callejón, estaba muy herido y cuando me vio a los pocos segundos se desmayó -_ Contestó Alfred preocupado_ - Yo lo traje aquí en mal estado, pero no se alarmen, no llego a mayores.

- ¿Fue... fue Zucco el que le hizo esto, verdad? Pero, ¿Cómo? - _Pregunto con incertidumbre._

- Es mejor que el amo Bruce te lo diga, síganme por favor.

_Nos dirigíamos al despacho de Bruce. Era el momento de enfrentar la realidad y volver a verlo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Llegamos y lo vi sentado junto a su escritorio, estaba viendo algunos documentos hasta que notó nuestra presencia. Fueron los segundos mas eternos de toda mi vida, él no decia absolutamente nada, solo se nos quedaba observando y obviamente, su mirada posaba mas tiempo en mí._

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Richard? - _Finalmente articuló. En vez que me dijera que le da gusto verme, solo cuestiona mi presencia. Para que me extraño, así es Bruce._

- Estoy aquí para saber cómo te encuentras, también vine para capturar a Zucco -_ Contesto seriamente._

- No necesito tu ayuda, Richard. No te puedes involucrar en los crímenes que hay en Gotham, dejaron de ser tu responsabilidad desde que abandonaste la ciudad. Ahora solo deja que yo me encargue de esto - _Odio cuando actua así, pero aun así, debo dominar mis emociones para no estallar._

- ¿Qué paso con Zucco? - _Interrumpió Babs._

- Luché contra él, solo que hay algo extraño, no parece ser el mismo -_ Contestó Bruce mientras se levantaba de su asiento._

- ¿A qué te refieres? - _Pregunté interesado._

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto, Dick! - _Me reprendió friamente, haciéndome enfadar._

- ¡Callate, eso no lo decides tú! Esto es mucho mas importante para mí y yo seré el que lo detendrá, aunque no te parezca - _Le dije exasperado mientras Babs y Alfred se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidos._

- Esta bien Dick, has lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo - _Contestó con el mismo tono neutral, a la vez que se iba de aquí._

**Fin del POV**

Al anochecer, en la azotea de un gran edificio a las afueras de Gotham City, una charla muy importante se estaba se estaba llevando a cabo.

- ¿Ya llegaron? - Slade dijo mientras su imagen se veia en un comunicador.

- Si, Robiee y la chica Batsy acabaron de llegar hace unas horas - Habló entre las sombras una niña.

- Perfecto. Vigilalos e intenta llamar su atención. En cuestión de tiempo se daran cuenta que alguien los esta atacando y es ahi donde inicia la diversión. Así que asegurate de seguir el plan.

- Si Slade, oye ¿Puedo matar a Robiee? - Inquirió contenta la niña.

- No. Primero, hay que dejar que sufra. Segundo, matarlo es mi trabajo - Respondió el villano con una mirada sombría.

**POV de Richard**

_Despues de tener esa conversasión con Bruce, estuve charlando un rato con Alfred y Barbara. Cuando se hizo tarde, me hice disponible para llevar a Babs a su casa._

- Gracias Dick por traerme. Seguramente papá me regañará, le dije que me iba a quedar un día con una amiga para que no sospechara nada, pero ahora tardé más de lo que era -_ Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa_ – Adiós, Richard. Descansa - _Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo solo me quedé inmóvil. Después de eso, entró a su hogar._

_Voy de regreso a la mansión, por suerte Alfred me ofreció quedarme, porque de lo contrario, no sabría donde pasar la noche. Despues de unos minutos, llegué, fuí hacia mi antigua habitación. ¡Cuanto extrañaba mi antigua cama! Me quitó la chaqueta y los lentes para acostarme en ella, al mismo tiempo que voy reflexionando en todo lo que ha sucedido. Bruce aún sigue sin tomarme en cuenta y antes de eso, dejé a... los Titanes._

_Me siento un completo idiota por tratarlos igual que mi ex-mentor me trata a mí. Cuando discutí con Bruce aquella vez, le dije que no era igual que él, por eso me fui, porque temía convertirme como Batman, pero... mis temores se hicieron realidad. Los abandoné por esta misión, aunque trataron de ayudarme, los hice a un lado._

_Y quien hice sufrir más fue a Starfire. La lastimé de una manera muy cruel al no contestar la pregunta que me planteó. Estoy realmente confundido, ya ni sé que pensar. Siempre traté de alejarla de mi lado para no dañarla por mi ineptitud sobre estas cosas pero aun así, ¿Por qué siempre termino hiriéndola?_

_Pero aunque me duela, debo dejar aún lado mis sentimientos y enfocarme en atrapar a Zucco. Por esta vez seré... **peor que la escoria.**_

Continuara.

**Ok no fue exactamente la continuación del anterior, pero solo quise trollearlos un poco xD Ahora si, el siguiente se hablará de la bitch... perdon, quise decir de Terra LoL**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen tan feliz n.n Los que estan leyendo esta humilde historia y no han dejado ningún review, animense por favor, me gustaría que me dieran su punto de vista :)**

**Dejando eso aún lado, formulemos las preguntas del día de hoy:**

**¿Por qué Robin siempre actúa como un subnormal? ¿Por qué se debe que Batman no confía en él? ¿Algún día volverán a trabajar juntos? ¿Por qué tuve que incluir en este fic a Terra? Estas y otras preguntas mas son un enigma (Bueno, para mí no, yo sí sé que sucederá y ustedes no jaja :p).**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, Criaturillas del Señor! No saben cuanto me alegra ver sus lindos reviews *.* Quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por molestarse en leer y comentar :) Bueno, ya no los entretengo más...**

**Disclaimer: Ustedes ya lo saben ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 7: El regreso de una joven Titán.

- ¡Terra! ¿Có... cómo es que estas aquí? Tú... tú no recordabas nada... y ya no tenías - Balbuceaba muy impresionado el chico verde al ver a la mencionada levitando sobre una roca.

- Chico Bestia te explico después, hay problemas - Dijo la rubia señalando al anciano que se estaba levantado.

- No me esperaba eso - El villano se sacudía el polvo - Es hora de irme, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, Titanes - Después de haber dicho esto desapareció a una velocidad que no pudieron ver.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Terra por el estado de Raven.

- No lo sé, hay que ir a la torre - Contestó preocupado el peliverde. Ambos se llevaron rápidamente a los tres titanes inconscientes hacia allá.

**POV de Raven**

_Tengo un gran dolor de cabeza, siento que todo da vueltas. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Como estarán los demás? ¿Qué pasaría con el enemigo? Muchas preguntas vienen a mi mente. Lentamente abro los ojos, no veo con claridad, lo único que puedo distinguir es que estoy en la enfermería de la torre. También puedo visualizar dos siluetas enfrente de mí._

- Está despertando -_ Escucho una voz muy familiar pero no logro saber de quién es._

- Raven, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - _Puedo escuchar a Chico Bestia mientras voy viendo con más nítidez._

_En este momento, observo desconcertada a la persona que habló al despertarme. Era Terra. Pero ¿Cómo? Se suponía que ya no tenía sus poderes y solo era una persona común y corriente, que no sabía absolutamente nada de su pasado como titán. Pero ahora, ella está parada justo a mi lado._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _La interrogo viéndola directamente a los ojos._

- Raven, yo... vine ayudarlos - _Contestó nerviosa._

- Sí, Terra nos salvó del viejo ese -_ Interrumpió Chico Bestia con su típica sonrisa._

- Gracias, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta - _Le digo monótonamente_ - ¿Qué hiciste para que recuperaras la memoria y tus poderes?

- Bueno, de eso me gustaría platicarles, pero estando todos reunidos - _Así que tuvimos que esperar a que Cyborg y Starfire despertaran. Yo por mi parte me levanté de la camilla, Terra y el Chico Bestia me insistieron que descansara, pero me negué ya que no estaba tan lastimada como los otros. Lo que quiero en este momento es una respuesta._

_Dos horas después, los tres nos encontramos en el living. Cyborg y Star ya habían despertado, solo los estámos esperando._

- ¡Amiga Terra! -_ Exclamó Starfire al verla_ - ¡Estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver! - _La abrazaba muy fuerte._

- A mi también me alegra, Star - _Contestó esta Terra a la vez que recuperaba la respiración._

- Terra, es bueno volverte a ver – _Cyborg ingresaba al living._

- Digo lo mismo de ti -_ Respondió con una sonrisa._

- Bueno, ahora nos dirás que pasa - _Voy al grano._

- Sí, pero no sé por donde empezar... mmm pues... dejenme ver - _Coloca un dedo en su mentón y mira hacia arriba. Soy yo o me da la impresion que quiere que pierda la paciencia_ - Aquella vez cuando pasó lo de Slade, de repente perdí el control de mis poderes y quedé inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero desperté y no sabía nada de mi vida con ustedes. Tiempo después es cuando volví a ver a Chico Bestia y trataba de recordar pero, en serio no podía... - _Se detuvo. Tal vez le sea difícil recordar esos acontecimientos_ - Hace unos días iba camino a mi escuela, estaba por llegar pero me detuvo una luz en cielo y me desmaye. Hasta hace unas horas desperté a las afueras de la ciudad, y habían regresado mis poderes y recuerdos. Los buscaba hasta que los encontré luchando con ese señor.

- ¡Oh, Terra! Me alegra que estes de vuelta, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - _Dijo abrazándola Chico Bestia_ - Yo pensaba que no querias recordar pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba muy equivocado.

_Suena ilógico que hayan regresado sus poderes y recuerdos solo con ver aquella "luz" que aparece de la nada. Y sí en el caso de que eso fuera verdad, ¿Quién quería que Terra los recuperara? ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento y esto no lo digo porque sienta celos de que Chico Bestia la abrace._

_Intento leer los pensamientos de Terra pero percibo una gran barrera que me impide hacerlo. Puedo decir con total seguridad que algo no anda bien._

- ¿Qué paso con el enemigo? -_ Pregunta Starfire._

- Si y ¿Donde esta el auto-T? - _Agrega Cyborg preocupado._

- Escapo - _Respondió Chico Bestia_ - Y... jejeje el auto-T lo tuve que conducir para traerlos, chicos.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo pudiste conducir a mi bebe? No me digas que le has hecho daño - _Le advirtió señalandolo con un dedo._

- Calmate, viejo. No debemos pelear por sí... le falta algún neumático, o sí el parabrisas esta estrellado, o sí hubiera chocado contra un semáforo - _Comentó con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba Cyborg hecho una fiera_ - Lo importante es que Terra regresó, ¿Deberías volver a unirte a los titanes, no crees? - _Se dirigió a Terra. ¡No!¿Como se le ocurre que ella vuelva al equipo?_

- El Chico Bestia tiene razón, vuelve con nosotros, amiga Terra - _Star habló emocionada, apoyando la tonta idea de mi compañero verde._

- No seria una mala idea Terra, además tenemos un lugar libre en el equipo y nos harías mucha falta - _le ofreció Cyborg._

- Sí, sé sobre el lugar, Chico Bestia me contó lo de Robin, pero... ¿Están seguros de que me quieren en el equipo? ¿Apesar de lo que les hice?

- ¡Claro! - _Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que yo me quede en silencio. Debo decirles que no hay que incluirla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

- Terra, ¿Nos permitirías hablar entre nosotros antes de continuar? - _Pregunto, ella asiente y me llevo a los tres crédulos a una esquina para que no nos escuche._

- ¿Qué ocurre, Raven? - _Murmura Cyborg._

- Creo que no es una buena idea integrar a Terra en el equipo -_ Digo en voz baja. Puedo notar que el Chico Bestia enarca una ceja._

- ¿Por qué no, Raven? - _Star me pregunta confundida._

- Hay algo detrás de esto... no confió en ella.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Raven - _Habló Cyborg._

- No lo entienden, traté de leer su mente y... - _Decia hasta que mi compañero cambiante me interrumpió._

- ¡Ay Raven! ¿Apoco crees que nos traicionará de nuevo? Ya superalo, eso quedó en el olvido – _Dijo disgustado_ - Ya deja de estar dudando de los demás. Hasta ya te pareces a Robin, ¡Ustedes nunca confían en nadie!

- Oye, Bestita -_ Lo llamó Cyborg mientras yo contenía las ganas de herirlo_ - No le digas esas cosas a Raven.

- Digo lo que pienso, viejo -_ Contestó fríamente para despues dirigirse a mí_ – Raven, ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal tan solo un día?

- ¡Está bien, hagan lo que quieran, al rato no digan qué no se los advertí! – _Exclamo exasperada retirándome de ahí._

_Me encierro en mi habitación, intento meditar pero no puedo hacerlo. Estúpida Terra, estúpidos chicos, estúpido Chico Bestia. No duda en creerle a esa traidora… pero yo, quien nunca he traicionado al equipo... no cree en mí._

**_¿Por qué no puedes ser normal tan solo un día?_**

_Maldita pregunta que no me daja en paz. No me importa lo que Chico Bestia dijo de mí... a quien engaño, realmente me lastimaron sus palabras._

_En estos momentos me siento igual como aquella vez en que él y Cyborg me invitaron a jugar "bola apestosa", esa vez que me negué a unirme a ellos, y... él me dijo que era **rara**. Suspiro mientras recuerdo todo lo que pasó en esa ocasión._

_Entonces, examinando las cosas, ¿Me convierte en rara el no aceptar a Terra?_

_Concéntrate, Raven. No dejes que eso y tus emociones te dominen o todo se saldrá de control. Después de meditar en este asunto por un rato, he decidido que hacer. Aunque no me agrade la idea, tendré que dejar que Terra se uná al equipo, pero eso sí, no la perdere de vista ni un segundo_.

_De esta forma, intentaré ser... **normal**._

**Fin del POV**

En el living estaban celebrando los tres titanes con la nueva joven titán. Los chicos jugaban videojuegos, Star preparaba algunos platillos originarios de Tamaran para Terra - aunque la pelirroja y la rubia solo comían de estos ya que los chicos prefirieron ordenar algunas pizzas - mientras la última, casi todo el tiempo estaba siendo acaparada por el titán verde.

Mas tarde, cada quien se iba a descansar; Terra se quedaría en su antigua habitación, que momentos antes, Chico Bestia había limpiado para ella. Al entrar, aseguró cerrar bien la puerta y sacó un comunicador con una S en el centro.

- Que tal, ¿Cómo te fue? - Habló Slade al otro lado.

- Bien, ya estoy en el equipo - Respondió Terra con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Muy bien, sigue así. Ya sabes que cualquier movimiento que hagan, debes decírmelo ¿Esta claro?

- Si, Amo - Inclinó su cabeza hacia el enmascarado, haciendo una reverencia. Después de esas cuantas palabras, terminaron la transmisión.

Por otro lado, Slade se encontraba en una guarida más enorme que la anterior.

- ¿Cómo va la caceria, Baraggan? - Preguntó el villano de la mascara bicolor al mismo anciano que enfrentaron los Titanes.

- Excelente, solo me faltan algunos más, pero ¿Para que los necesitas?

- Lo veraz muy pronto. Sí todo marcha como lo planee, los Jóvenes Titanes serán historia - Dijo Slade, resuelto a destruirlos.

Continuara.

* * *

**Ya sé que me odian /-\ pero las cosas van a empezar a ponerse salseantes a partir de aquí *w* Dejen reviews por favor, no cuesta nada ;)**

**Aparte, quería comentarles sobre el BBRae. Hoy día, está muy trillado eso del triangulo amoroso de RaeXBBXTerra, (Gracias por señalármelo, SaritaSan ;D )**

**Lo que pondré es que Chico Bestia, estará temporalmente en una situación similar a la de Robin. La razón es porque Terra es la novedad por ahora. Más adelante, tendrá que ordenar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, él no se hará bolas como el Chico Maravilla xD Eso sí, sea como sea, Chico Bestia y Raven tendrán que estar juntos :3 En cuanto a Terra, la agregué por otros motivos (No les diré cuales :p)**

**Espero que les guste como va la trama y sí no, pues ya ni modo... xD no se crean, haganmelo saber, pero no sean crueles conmigo x-x**

**Ahora, formulemos la pregunta de hoy: ¿Por qué Terra trabaja para Slade, a pesar de lo que le hizo anteriormente? Comenten B-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Muy buenas, Criaturitas del Señor! Saben, hoy ha sido día muy ajetreado para mí u.u Pero aun así he decidido traerles otro capítulo de este genial fic B) Les quiero aclarar algo muy importante... bueno, mejor se los digo al final xP**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans y Baraggan no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Tite Kubo respectivamente.**

Capítulo 9: Problemas mayores.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los Titanes se reencontraron con Terra y del regreso de esta al equipo. En estos días, las cosas parecían estar mejorando para nuestros jóvenes héroes.

Cyborg hacía el papel de un buen líder aunque no era una tarea fácil para él. En las misiones procuraba por el bienestar de todo el equipo y aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, se esforzaba para dar lo mejor de sí.

Starfire se notaba un poco más contenta que antes. En sus ratos libres iba al centro comercial con Terra para distraerse, lo hacía para no caer de nuevo en la misma trampa de recordar y deprimirse. Poco a poco superaba esa dolorosa ruptura.

En cuanto a Raven, últimamente se aislaba de los demás. La causa de eso era que trataba de controlar sus emociones ya que siempre que veía a Chico Bestia con la rubia, sentía un poco de celos - aunque no lo admitiera -, a la vez le dolía que el chico verde ya no se molestara en hablarle ni le contarle sus pésimos chistes. Él solo se dedicaba a estar casi todo el tiempo con la nueva titán.

- ¡Chicos! El desayuno está listo - Les llamó Cyborg. Al titán le había tocado hacer el desayuno del día de hoy. Apenas terminaba de preparar unos deliciosos waffles; después de servirlos, ahora cocinaba unos apetitosos huevos con tocino. Al poco rato, los titanes llegaban al living y se disponían a desayunar.

- ¡Genial! ¡Waffles! - Exclamó el metamorfo - Que bien que los preparaste viejo, yo no iba a comer eso - Dijo a la vez que masticaba y señalaba el desayuno de origen animal.

- Ay Bestita, esto es un desayuno saludable - Contestó Cyborg mientras le daba la espalda ya que sostenía una sartén y una espátula, la cual la usaba para revolver el alimento - Es mucho mejor que tus vegetales.

- Ah pues... dime una razón por la que crees que la carne es mejor - Cuestionó el chico amante de los vegetales.

- Pues es mucho mejor porque... - No a completó porque al mismo tiempo que él se volteaba con la sartén, Terra pasaba justo por ahí y ambos chocaron, provocando que la chica se quemara con el aceite caliente que le cayó en el brazo.

- Terra, ¿Estas bien? - Preocupado Chico Bestia se levantó de su asiento mientras las titanes hacían lo mismo.

- Perdona, no fue mi intención - Se disculpó apenado el titán metálico - Déjame revisarte.

- ¡No! - Exclamó la chica cubriéndose el brazo - No te preocupes, no es nada.

- ¿Como que no es nada, Terra? - Comentó confundido el verde.

- Necesitas ayuda médica - Comentó la pelirroja angustiada.

- Si Terra, si quieres yo puedo curar tu herida - Se ofreció Raven acercándose a la chica.

- ¡No! Gracias Raven, yo puedo sola - Contestó nerviosa la rubia - No se preocupen, chicos. Ahora vuelvo - Salió del living mientras los demás se quedaban extrañados por el raro comportamiento de la chica.

Terra estaba en la enfermería, atendiéndose la zona afectada. Al verla, cualquiera se quedaría impactado (Hasta asqueado) ya que no parecía como si tuviera una quemadura, más bien como si su piel y algunos músculos se estuviesen derritiendo. La imagen era tan inhumana y perturbadora.

Horas después que nuestros héroes terminaran de desayunar, Terra y Chico Bestia no se encontraban en la torre ya que habían salido a la ciudad. Entretanto, Cyborg estaba en el living comunicándose con los Titanes Este.

- ¿Han podido localizar a los Titanes Honorarios? - Preguntó Abeja al otro lado de la pantalla.

- No, he intentado contactarme con ellos pero la comunicación esta caída - Contestó Cyborg algo preocupado - Estoy planeando ir a buscarlos para ver si se encuentran bien.

- Que extraño - Dijo Aqualad que estaba junto a Veloz atrás de su líder - Cambiando el tema, ¿De qué asunto querías hablar con nosotros?

- Y ¿Dónde está Robin? - Comentó Veloz.

- Pues de eso quería hablarles... Robin abandonó el equipo - Contestó Cyborg con simpleza.

- ¡¿Como que Robin abandonó al equipo?! ¡¿Porque?! - Preguntaron asombrados.

- Es complicado, tiene algo que atender por su cuenta...

- Entonces, ¿Quién será su líder? - Aqualad intervino.

- Sí y ¿Qué va a pasar con su relación con Starfire? - Preguntó curioso Veloz.

- Ahora yo soy el nuevo líder de los Jóvenes Titanes y pues... ellos terminaron - Contestó el titán pasando una mano por su cabeza. Los Titanes Este se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar a su amigo mitad robot decir eso.

- ¡Terminaron! - Más y Menos aparecieron en la imagen, rompiendo el incómodo silencio - Entonces, ya tenemos una oportunidad con la señorita Starfire - Hablaron ambos alegres y soñadores. De repente suena la alarma de los Titanes Este.

- Lo siento chispita, debemos irnos - Abeja y los otros se preparaban para irse.

- Esta bien, me avisan si saben algo de los demás titanes. Cuídense chicos. Cambio y fuera - Terminó la transmisión a la vez que Chico Bestia y Terra entraban al living - ¿Por qué tan rápido, chicos? ¿Qué tal les fue?

- Al principio bien pero… después Terra se sintió mal- Respondió Chico Bestia que sostenía a la chica.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Terra? - Se acercó el líder a ella - Vamos a la enfermería.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien solo que me sentí un poco indispuesta por el calor... - Fue interrumpida por la alarma.

- ¿Quién es? - Planteo el verde.

- Es el anciano de la otra vez, ahora está en el puerto - Comentó Cyborg mientras la titán pelirroja y la gótica entraban al living.

- Está en el muelle 41- Pronunció Star al observar que las coordenadas donde se encontraba el villano.

- Oye, ese lugar se me hace muy familiar... no es donde... - Decía el Chico Bestia pero Raven no lo dejo terminar.

- Si, pero por ahora eso no importa, debemos ir para allá.

- Raven tiene razón. Terra tu quédate aquí - Articuló el cibernético - ¡Jóvenes Titanes, vamos!

Salieron rápidamente de la torre. Cyborg y Raven se fueron en el auto- T, Starfire se fue volando y Chico Bestia se transformó en un halcón y emprendió el viaje.

Al llegar al muelle, vieron al villano que los estaba esperando afuera de la gran bodega donde hace mucho tiempo, los titanes se enfrentaron a los robots comando de Slade. El viejo villano se veía exactamente igual como en su anterior enfrentamiento a diferencia que ahora traía un hacha.

- Hasta que al fin llegan, mocosos - Habló el anciano al verlos.

- Así que nos estabas esperando para que te volvamos a patear el trasero - Lo desafió el titán bestia.

- Amm… Yo se los patee la vez anterior y lo haré ahora - Se la regreso el villano.

- Eso no ocurrirá, será mejor que te regreses a tu acilo - Se burló el líder al mismo tiempo que preparaba su cañón sónico

- Si ve a comer tu avena como el abuelo que eres - Dijo Chico Bestia riéndose.

**POV de Raven**

_Esos idiotas ¿Qué les pasa? No cierran la boca, ¿Ya se les olvido lo que es capaz ese anciano?… por cierto, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, le preguntaré._

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mmm... Eres amable al querer saber mi nombre en vez de burlarte de mí apariencia... deberían aprender de ella, idiotas -_ Los chicos se disguntan_ - Mi nombre es Baraggan Louisenbairn y soy el rey de Hueco Mundo.

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Barrabas? -_ El tonto de Chico Bestia interrumpiendo con sus estúpidas preguntas._

- ¿El hueco de qué? ¿Dónde rayos queda eso? -_ El otro idiota se acerca para preguntarme._

- Lo único que sé, es que es una dimensión donde viven espíritus malignos que atacan a gente viva o muerta para devorar su alma - _Les explicó._

- Me lo puedes repetir de nuevo, Rae - _Susurra a mi oído el Chico Bestia, al parecer el idiota no entendió nada de lo que dije. Para que me enfado sí eso es típico de él._

- Mmm Así que sabes de donde provengo - _Contestó Baraggan poniendo su mano en su mentón - No importa, los aniquilaré, pequeñas hormigas._

- Nosotros te superamos en número, fácilmente te mandaremos al acilo para que te den un baño de esponja -_ Se burla el idiota verde. ¡Todavía no recuerda que hace unos días, él solo nos derrotó a todos! De nuevo, para que me sorprendo, es Chico Bestia._

- Eso creen Titanes, les dije que soy rey y un rey nunca esta solo -_ Declaró Baraggan al mismo tiempo que se abría la gran puerta del almacén y salían una gran multitud de personas... ¿Muertas?_ - Tiene su ejército. ¡Ataquen!

**Fin del POV**

Por otra parte, Robin seguía en Gotham, investigando por su cuenta el caso de Zucco. Él y Batman aún no se dirigían la palabra, la razón es simple: Ambos son tan orgullosos para de pedir disculpas y colaborar juntos.

Aparte de ello, desde la llegada del petirrojo a la ciudad, varias víctimas aseguraban en estos días que fueron atacadas por personas que de un momento a otro, las atacaban sin ninguna explicación. Lo más extraño cuentan que los agresores parecían estar controlados por algo o por alguien, ya que sus acciones no eran las de una persona normal - en su sano juicio - haría.

Precisamente ahora, el Chico Maravilla se dirigía a un banco, al centro de Gotham City, donde al parecer, estaba ocurriendo tal problema. Al llegar en su moto, pudo observar como había muchas personas aterrorizadas saliendo del lugar.

- Disculpe, señor - Se acercó a una de las personas que huían - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- En el banco... todo estaba normal hasta que llego ella y... todo se convirtió en una pesadilla - Respondió el hombre muy agitado para después salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

Robin entró al lugar, estaba demasiado oscuro por dentro, volteaba a todos lados para localizar a su enemigo pero aun así, no podía distinguir muy bien.

- Hola Robiee - Saludó una silueta detrás de él.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde estés! - Contestó sacando su boo personal.

- Wow es cierto lo de obsesivo jeje genial - La silueta se movía de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Responde!

- No te enojes, Robiee. Si tus padres estuvieran presentes, no estarían orgullosos de ti por la manera en que me gritas.

Robin se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso esa persona sabría de su pasado? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el criminal que buscaba? No, no se tenía que adelantar y delatarse con alguna acción imprudente.

- ¿Cuál es tu propósito? - Preguntó el petirrojo al localizarla.

- Robiee Robiee Robiee, eres muy tontito si aún no lo sabes, lo sabrás en el circo donde creciste. Creo que aún lo recuerdas jijiji – Respondió, dejando aturdido al petirrojo - Mañana es el último día que estará en la ciudad. Te espero en la noche, no faltes.

- ¿Como que ahí? ¡Espera! - Se aproximó a la silueta pero esta, de un momento a otro, desapareció dejando a Robin más confundido de lo que estaba.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Bati-cueva, Batman investigaba en la computadora sobre el caso.

- Amo Bruce, debería de descansar un rato - Sugirió Alfred.

- No puedo, Alfred. Debo seguir averiguando, sé que hay algo escondido en todo esto - Dijo el murciélago volteándose para ver al mayordomo - Mira, primero es Tony Zucco que aparece de la nada y tiene un aspecto muy extraño; segundo que además de él, hay más hombres con esa misma apariencia y tercero... es el mensaje que me dio esa persona.

- ¿Qué mensaje? - Inquirió Alfred.

- El mensaje decía que… el pasado de una persona en especial sería la debilidad para destruirlo - Continuó - Que no me metiera en el camino de alguien más o de lo contrario, tendría el mismo final que él - Terminó el caballero de la noche.

- Bueno y ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?

- Ese es el problema - Batman admitió frustrado - Debo saber quién es el criminal, a quien quiere destruir y que relación tengo yo con todo esto - Dijo estresado - Lo bueno de esto es que tengo una pista.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? - Pregunto Alfred confundido.

- La vez que luché contra Zucco... el verdadero enemigo no estaba ahí. No sé dónde se esconda pero tiene todo fríamente calculado.

- ¿Piensas en colaborar en este caso con el joven Richard? – Bruce ignoró la interrogante de Alfred, solo siguió investigando con la misma mirada neutral que lo caracteriza.

Entretanto, en el muelle de Jump City.

**POV de Raven**

_El aspecto de estas "personas" es como si hubieran salido prácticamente de un ataúd. Sus ropas están gastadas y su carne parece que está en descomposición, sus ojos son totalmente blancos y su comportamiento es como si los estuvieran controlando. Ya me imagino lo que estará pensando Chico Bestia, que son "zombies" aunque tal vez esté en lo correcto._

_Nos están empezando a rodear, no tenemos alguna salida. Tendremos que luchar. Debo idear un plan para no salir derrotados como la última vez. ¡Lo tengo!_

- ¡Ah! ¡Esos zombies quieren comernos nuestros cerebros! - _Gritó alterado el cobarde verde mientras se escondía detrás de mí. Bueno es hora de poner en marcha mi plan._

- Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia - Los llamo - _Peleen contra ellos, yo me encargaré de Baraggan._

- ¿Estas segura, Raven? -_ Preguntó Cyborg, yo solo asentí_ – Ya escucharon, ¡Jóvenes Titanes, ataquen!

_Empezaron atacar, los zombies eran fuertes y algo veloces. Cyborg los golpeaba y les lanzaba rayos de su cañón sónico, de esta manera derribó a varios. Starfire no se le hacía complicado luchar ya que es más fuerte que ellos y aparte les lanzaba starbolts. Chico bestia dejo su actitud temerosa y se transformó en un tiranosaurio rex y los atacaba. Los tres daban lo mejor de sí para vencerlos, pero parecía que empezaban a llegar más de ellos._

_Mientras los demás están peleando, entro a un portal con mi poder y salgo detrás de Baraggan - que por cierto está flotando en el aire desde que empezó la lucha - estoy a punto de atacarlo con mi aura en forma de cuervo pero de repente, esquiva mi ataque. No sé qué sea este tipo pero cada vez que me acerco a él, mi aura y mis movimientos se desvanecen o hacen lentos. De pronto, agarra su hacha e intenta cortarme pero logro esquivarlo, solo observo como la energía de su corte choca y derrumba un almacén cerca de aquí. Vuelvo atacarlo de nuevo siguiendo el mismo patrón de al principio, en vez del cuervo le hago un conju_ro.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! - _Exclamo en el aire._

_Le arrojo mi aura. Él logra esquivarla de nuevo y pretende cortarme pero yo lo vuelvo a esquivar, cuando estoy por alejarme de Baraggan, me agarra del pie y me da vueltas por el aire, así como lo hizo en nuestro primer encuentro, y me avienta hacia un almacén._

_¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es muy rápido? ¿Porque mis movimientos y mi poder se hacen más débiles al acercarme a él? ¿Tendrá algún poder para controlar la gravedad o mi coordinación motora?_

- ¿Qué pasa? Estas desconcertada por no saber la naturaleza de mi poder - _Dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_ - Sabes, cada villano personifica por así decirlo, un aspecto de la muerte, la personalidad y el estilo de lucha del villano, sus deseos y habilidades están estrechamente ligados al aspecto de la muerte que rige. Mi aspecto es envejecer. Envejecer por el tiempo... el más largo y absoluto poder de la muerte que se interpone en el camino de todas las cosas que existen -_ Articuló para después acercar su mano a mí_ - ¿Ves? - _Toco mi hombro. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? No pude verlo._

-¿Cuándo es que...? - _Me pregunto alejándome de él._

- Si te toco con esa intención, es suficiente para provocar que tus huesos envejezcan - _Dijo al mismo tiempo que ya no sentía mi brazo_.

- ¡Esta roto! ¡No puede ser! -_ Exclamo sorprendida._

- No lo puedes comprender. Así es la muerte. A partir de aquí, esta batalla se termina... tu mente nunca será capaz de comprender lo que está a punto de ocurrir - _Dice mientras alzo la mirada y lo veo enfrente de mí alzando su hacha con la intención de herirme_ - ¿Estas lista para morir? -_ Pregunta para después atacarme pero una roca se interpone entre su hacha y yo, salvándome de morir en sus manos._

- Oye viejo, ¿No crees que es trampa atacar a alguien desprevenido? - _¡Terra! ¿No se supone que estaba en la torre?_

- Creo que tú igual deseas morir pero será en otra ocasión. Adiós titanes - _Los muertos vivientes dejan de pelear con mis amigos mientras Baraggan se despide_ - Hasta pronto hija de Trigon, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, más pronto de lo que piensas -_ Desaparece junto con su ejército._

_Todo es demasiado extraño. Primero, ¿Que hizo para que estas personas estuvieran vivas? Segundo, ¿Cómo sabe Baraggan que soy hija de Trigon? Tercera, ¿Que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser? Y por último, ¿Por qué razón se fueron justamente cuando llegó Terra?_

_Tendré que comentarles esto a los demás, por lo mientras veré que puedo hacer por mi bra_zo.

**Fin del POV**

- Amiga Raven ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó Starfire preocupada por su amiga.

- Estoy bien Starfire, no te preocupes - La calmo la gótica.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso, Raven? - Inquirió el titán mitad máquina.

- Luche contra Baraggan. Él tiene la habilidad de envejecer cualquier cosa que toca y llego a tocar mi brazo, por poco me mata, pero gracias a Terra sigo con vida - Contestó viéndolos directamente a los ojos.

- No es nada - Respondió la rubia haciendo un gento despreocupado.

- ¿Pero, estas segura que te encuentras bien, Rae? ¡Debemos hacer algo para que puedas mover tu brazo o si no te lo amputarán, y...! - Decía excesivamente preocupado Chico Bestia.

- ¡Chico Bestia! - Lo interrumpió - No se preocupen estaré bien. Voy a intentar si algunos de mis conjuros me pueden ayudar en algo.

Los titanes subían al auto- T, mientras Raven usó su magia para lograr tener la movilidad de su brazo. Al llegar a la torre, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pero escucharon una voz que los hizo detenerse.

- Que tal han estado, Titanes – Aquella voz era tan familiar. Inmediatamente los Titanes voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a...

- ¡Slade! - dijeron en unísono.

Continuara

* * *

**Dejen review si les gusto :D También por PM me pueden decir que les parece el fic ;)**

**Aclaración: El personaje Baraggan Louisenbairn, es un personaje del anime Bleach. Lo quise agregar a mi historia ya que me parecieron muy interesantes sus habilidades, así que lo puse a él y unas cuantas frases y escenas que no son mías. Lo demás que hará y dirá, ya es de mi cosecha xD Y lo de "Hueco Mundo" solo lo mencioné sin embargo, esto no tiene alguna relevancia en el fic. Digo esto para que no haya malos entendidos :)**

**Cambiando el tema... es hora de la pregunta hoy: ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Slade ha aparecido ante los Titanes? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo xD Hasta entonces.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Muy buenas, Criaturitas del Señor! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo después de unos días sin subir... Disculpen por hacerlos esperar, es que últimamente no había tenido cabeza para escribir T-T Pero no se preocupen, tratare de continuar lo mas pronto posible :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, (ni me pertenecerán u.u) son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Capítulo 10: Descontrol.

Mientras tanto, en Gotham City...

-¡Espera! - Robin se dirigió hacia la silueta pero esta desapareció repentinamente - ¡Rayos!

- Robin, ¿Está todo bien? - Apareció Batichica entrando al lugar.

- Ella escapo - Respondió dejando a la chica confundida - Al parecer conoce varias cosas acerca de mí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó acercándose al pelinegro.

- ¡Porque sabe que yo crecí en un circo y eso no cualquiera lo sabe! - El Chico Maravilla estaba totalmente estresado por todo lo que ya había pasado. Segundos después de calmarse, continuó - Me esperará ahí, donde supuestamente sabré lo que quiere.

- No deberías ir, que tal si es una trampa - Comentó alarmada la chica.

- Puede ser, pero necesito respuestas - Contestó el chico saliendo del lugar - Mañana iré, por lo mientras hay que regresar, Babs.

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta del chico y se alejaron del lugar. Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, alguien ya había estado espiándolos desde hace un rato.

- Ya le di el mensaje, Slade - Comentó en la oscuridad la silueta que sostenía un comunicador.

- Perfecto, Giselle. Mañana encárgate de él ¿Entendido? - Contestó el villano.

- Si, ya sé - Respondió la mencionada - Oye ¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? - Preguntó curiosa al escuchar tanto alboroto del otro lado.

- Nada importante, solo estoy acabando con los Jóvenes Titanes...

Minutos antes en Jump City...

**POV de Chico Bestia**

_Al fin llegamos a la Torre T luego de luchar contra todos esos zombies. Aún sigo pensando por qué hace rato estaba tan preocupado por Raven. Aunque ella me dijo que no me inquietara por su estado, en verdad... por un segundo pensé que la perdería. Menos mal que Terra la salvó antes de que ese maldito viejo le hiciera daño a mi Rae... ¿Qué rayos acabo de pensar? Creo que ya no haré trabajar mi cerebro porque pienso cada cosa._

- Oigan chicos - _Habló Cyborg mientras entrabamos a la torre_ - ¿No creen que deberíamos investigar sobre lo que pasó?

- Sí, hay que averiguar cómo detener a Baraggan y a su ejército - _Comentó Rae_ - Buscaré en mis libros, a ver si encuentro algo respecto a ellos.

- ¡Puff! Los libros no sirven en cuanto a esas cosas -_ Sugerí como el sabio que soy_ - Para esto están las películas, series, cómics y videojuegos sobre zombies -_ Al terminar de decir eso, ellos solo me ignoraron. ¡Está bien, al rato ni digan que no se los dije!_

_Cada quien se iba a su habitación; yo por mi parte me dirigía a la mía a investigar por mi cuenta hasta que de repente, escuchamos una voz que nos detuvo a todos. ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso Robin ya regresó? No, esa voz es muy grave a comparación a la de Robin. Entonces ¿alguien se metió en la torre mientras no estábamos? Espero que no hayan entrado a mi habitación y robaran todos mis videojuegos. Volteamos al mismo tiempo y vemos a..._

- ¡Slade! - _Exclamamos sobresaltados._

- Qué tal, Titanes. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos – _Expresó a la vez que nos poníamos en posición de ataque_ - ¿Qué? ¿Apoco no les alegra verme?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Slade? - _Lo cuestionó Raven._

- Si y ¿Cómo te infiltraste en la torre? -_ Preguntó Cy enojado. Seguramente Slade pudo burlarse de la seguridad de la torre._

- Pude burlar tus sistemas de seguridad mientras no estaban - _Tal como lo supuse_ - Y contestando la pregunta de Raven... vine para destruirlos, Titanes.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Slade! - _Terra le contestó enfadada. Debe de ser muy difícil para ella volver a ver al tipo._

- Sí lo haré, voy a derrotarlos así como a sus demás amiguitos.

- ¿Que les has hecho? -_ Preguntó Cyborg alterado._

- Muy pronto lo sabrán - _Se rió Slade. Maldito psicópata._

- ¡Es mejor que te rindas y nos entregues a nuestros amigos!-_ Ordenó Star mientras sus manos y ojos empezaron a brillar. Es mejor que corras, Slade._

- Eso no sucederá - _Respondió a la vez que sus robots ingresaban destrozando las ventanas de la torre. Solo ellos... esto será fácil._

- ¿Con ellos nos quieres destruir? Ay Slade, ya no se te ocurre que hacer- _Me burlo mientras señalo a sus patéticos robots._

- ¿Quien dijo que lucharán contra ellos? Ustedes se enfrentaran a estos - _Dijo señalando a un buen numero zombies que entraban por las ventanas de la torre y por la entrada principal. Al verlos, hace que me pregunte ¿Cómo rayos llegaron hasta la torre? Dejando eso aún lado, creo que son más de los que nos enfrentamos en el muelle. ¡Oh no, se están acercando para atacar!_

_Escucho a Cyborg dar la orden para atacar y todos obedecemos. Me convertí en un rinoceronte y los embestí con fuerza. Todo fue sencillo hasta que me tocó uno fuerte de ellos. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero me cargó y arrojó hacia la pantalla, destruyéndola por el impacto. ¡No, la pantalla no! ¡¿Ahora donde jugaré mis videojuegos?! Cabreado, me transformé en león y me abalancé sobre él, pero me esquivó y me golpeó en el estómago. ¡Ouch, eso sí dolió! Ese zombie sí que tiene fuerza sobrehumana._

- ¡Chicos, es mejor que salgamos de la torre! -_ Gritó Cyborg._

_Así que me transformé en una pantera y lo empuje a él y otros más hacia la ventana. Aquí afuera me será más fácil luchar. Me convierto en cabra y voy hacia él; pero de un momento a otro, se movió muy rápido, de pronto me agarra por los cuernos y me lanza hacia una gran roca._

_¡Auch, otra vez volvió a doler! ¡Ya me harte! Me transformo en dinosaurio y muerdo su cabeza hasta que deja de moverse._

- ¡No que eras muy fuerte! ¡Ja! - _Me burlo de él mientras cae vencido al suelo._

_Al terminar, veo mis amigos luchar vigorosamente. Cyborg los golpea y les lanza algunos rayos sónicos, de esa manera logra vencerlos fácilmente ¡Genial! Starfire les está lanzando starbolts, así los noquea al instante ¡Estupendo! Terra les lanza rocas y destruye parte del suelo donde algunos de ellos se caen ¡Perfecto! Y Raven los rodea con su aura y los avienta hacia el mar lejos de aquí ¡Esa es mi Rae! Oh... ¿Qué acabo de pensar?_

- ¡Booya! Los terminamos a todos ellos - _Exclama Cyborg._

- ¡Si, hemos salido victoriosos! -_ Dice contenta Star._

- No se confíen, además ¿Dónde está Slade? - _Pregunta Raven._

- Cierto, desde que empezamos a pelear, desapareció –_ Agrego viendo por todos lados si Slade sigue aquí_ – Tal vez tuvo miedo y huyó.

- Aun no canten victoria, Titanes – _Habló Slade saliendo de la torre._

- Esos zombies no pudieron comer nuestros cerebros, ¡En tu cara, Slade! - _Le respondo._

- Cállate, Chico Bestia – _Raven me calla cruelmente_ - ¿Cómo es que tienes ese ejercito de zombies? -_ Planteó. Es cierto, como es que Slade los controla si se supone que el de los zombies es el viejo Barbas, a no ser..._

- Buena pregunta, Raven. Sera mejor que Baraggan te conteste -_ Contestó al mismo tiempo que el viejo aparece a lado suyo_.

- ¡El viejo Bakugan! ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? -_ Digo realmente alarmado._

- Baraggan -_ Me corrige Rae_ - No te parece obvio, su ejército está colaborando con Slade, son aliados -_ Entonces, mi teoría sobre que Slade y Barrabas eran uno solo, no era la correcta._

_Interrumpen mis pensamientos una gran horda de zombies que se aproxima, al igual que algunos con los que luchamos, se han levantado. Calculo que son más de los que nos enfrentamos y seguramente ¡Todos ellos quieren comerse mi cerebro!_

- No vamos a poder con todos ellos - _Cy comenta asustado._

_Mientras todos esos zombies nos están rodeando, observo que Slade está con su comunicador hablando con alguien. ¡Ese Slade, en estos momentos se le ocurre socializar!_

- ¿Cómo te fue por haya? -_ Preguntó al comunicador. No logro escuchar que le contestan por el molesto ruido de los zombies._

- Perfecto, Giselle. Mañana encárgate de él ¿Entendido? -_ ¿Giselle? Creo que alguien tiene novia jeje._

- Bueno no tenemos alternativa, luchemos equipo - _Pronunció Cy. Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a luchar excepto yo. Me acerco sigilosamente hacia Slade para escuchar la plática con su novia. Rayos, aún no escucho nada de lo que le responden._

- Nada importante, solo estoy acabando con los Jóvenes Titanes... – _Responde. Ajá, nada más quiere impresionarla._

- Así que aquí tenemos a una hormiga curiosa -_ Me interrumpió Barbas._

- Después te veo – _Dijo Slade mientras cortaba con la comunicación_ - Acabalo, Baraggan.

- Esperaba tanto a que dijeras eso - _Contestó el viejo que de repente se apareció detrás de mí. Me cortara con su hacha. ¡No! ¡Soy tan atractivo para morir!_

- Amm ancianito, no es de buena educación atacar por la espalda -_ Esa voz... podría ser..._

- ¡Chico Flash! - _Soy rápidamente salvado por él antes de que el viejo me rebanara en dos_ - ¡Jinx! - _Exclamo sorprendido de verlos._

- Hola chicos, ¿Necesitan ayuda? -_ Dice Chico Flash acercándose a los demás._

- Si no es mucho pedir - _Comenta Cyborg con una sonrisa._

- ¿Por qué Slade no los capturó? - _Preguntó Raven._

- Porque escapamos a tiempo. Aquel viejo de allá no fue lo suficiente rápido para alcanzarme - _Él contestó al mismo tiempo que señalaba atrás donde se encontraba Barbas._

- Y venimos para saber si a ustedes no los atraparon -_ Intervino Jinx._

- ¿Donde esta Robin? –_ Inquirió Flash después de buscarlo con la mirada._

- Amm bueno... jeje es complicado -_ Contesté un poco nervioso._

- Después te decimos, hay problemas –_ Mencionó Raven señalando a la gran multitud de zombies que se nos acercaban. Me has salvado, Rae._

- Bueno, ¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque! -_Dio la orden Cyborg._

_Empezamos a luchar. Raven y Terra derribaron a varios zombies con sus poderes. Cyborg y Starfire les lanzaban rayos y starbolts que fácilmente vencían a varios grupos de zombies._

- Deben tener más cuidado por donde caminan -_ Les dijo Jinx a la vez que usaba su poder para que los zombies que iban tras de ella se quedaran atascados en una especie de arenas movedizas. De pronto, Chico Flash aceleró hacia ellos sin detenerse para después embestirlos. ¡Eso sí que es mala suerte!_

- Te crees muy confiado, ¿Verdad? - E_l viejo se dirigió a él._

- Jinx, Chico Bestia; ocúpense de los demás, yo me encargo del viejo - _Nos dice Chico Flash con una sonrisa. La verdad no sé si hacerle caso, es que quiero ver cómo le patea el trasero a Baraggan… Al fin dije su nombre. ¡Sí!_

- Esta vez voy a derrotarte, insecto.

- Pues si vas a derrotarme, procura ser más rápido –_ Lo retó dirigiéndose hacia él, pero de repente, empezó a correr lento. ¿Qué ocurre?_ - ¿Por qué soy lento? - _Pregunta impactado. De un momento a otro, el viejo se acerca velozmente hacia él y le da un gran golpe en el estómago, arrojándolo lejos de aquí._

- ¡Chico Flash! - _Jinx gritó aterrada a la vez que se aproximaba a él. Todos dejan de luchar y nos acercamos a ellos._

- Ríndanse Titanes. Su hora ya llego. -_ Clamó Slade oprimiendo un detonador. ¿Me pregunto que será...? No debí de preguntar. La Torre- T estalló repentinamente. Ahora ya se la razón por la que Slade no estaba luchando hace unos cuantos minutos._

- ¡NO! ¡Mi hermosa torre! -_ Cy gritó llorando arrodillado mientras la torre ardía en llamas._

_De pronto, empezaron a llegar más zombies. ¡Maldición! Ya no podremos con esta horda masiva._

- Tranquilízate, Cyborg -_ Starfire intentaba calmarlo._

- Debemos irnos - _Sugirió Raven._

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? -_ Cuestionó Terra_ - Estamos acorralados y si lográramos escabullirnos, todos ellos nos detendrían fácilmente.

- Esta bien - _Habló Cy más calmado_ - Pues tendremos que separarnos por esta vez. Mañana nos veremos a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, solo ya di la orden - _Dijo Chico Flash mientras se recuperaba del golpe._

- ¡Jóvenes Titanes, retirada! - _Ordenó Cyborg. Me transformé en águila y me fui alejando de la Torre, bueno de lo que queda de ella._

**Fin del POV**

- ¿Voy por ellos? - Preguntó Baraggan mientras los veía irse.

- No, déjalos que escapen. Quiero que observen como conquisto Jump City - Respondió Slade mientras un gigantesco ejercito de robots y zombies estaban detrás de él - Vamos, tenemos a una ciudad que someter.

Continuara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina :D Hace rato volví a leer los reviews que han dejado y noté el odio que le tienen a Terra xD Para mí ella me da igual, pero ustedes sí que la detestan Cx Otra cosa que pude notar es que les habría gustado que a la peli teñida le hubieran desfigurado el rostro. Así que decidí escribir esto, para que nadie se quede con las ganas… recién salido del horno, aquí esta... ¡La escena inédita!**

* * *

- Es mucho mejor porque... - Cyborg no a completó porque al mismo tiempo que él se volteaba con la sartén; a Terra se le ocurrió pasar justo por ahí y ambos chocaron, provocando que el aceite hirviendo le cayera en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ayúdenme, me quemo! - Gritaba Terra cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

- No es para tanto Terra, solo es una pequeña quemadura. Además... ¡Me arruinaste el desayuno! ¿Ahora qué comeré? - Le reprochaba Cyborg.

- ¡Ayúdenme, amigos! ¡Por favor! - Imploraba mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

- En la escena real te ofrecimos ayuda y tú nos rechazaste - Comentó Raven tranquila al igual que sus compañeros.

- Sí, ahora te aguantas, Terra - Dijo el verde terminando su desayuno.

- Amigos - Habló Star al mismo tiempo que Terra gemía del dolor - Creo que es mejor dejar a esta grempork e irnos al centro de compras ¿no creen? - Todos apoyaron la idea de la pelirroja y pasaron a retirarse, dejando sola a la peli teñida.

Al contemplar el rostro de esta, cualquiera se quedaría impresionado y asqueado. Parecía tener quemaduras de tercer grado a la vez que su piel se desprendía, esta dejaba ver los músculos y huesos de su cara. Parece ser que hasta el aceite le cayó en los ojos y orificios nasales ¡Que mala suerte para la chica! Siguió quejándose por interminables minutos hasta que dejo de moverse y de respirar…

Más tarde, los Titanes acababan de llegar. Cyborg y Chico Bestia se dirigían a la cocina, pudieron observar que Terra seguía ahí.

- Oye Terra – La llamó el cambiante empujándola con el pie – Ya deja de payasear, hazte a un lado, quiero pasar - Pasaron segundos y ningún movimiento o sonido hizo la rubia.

- Terra, ya escuchaste – Le habló Cy acercándose a ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba – ¡Ay no! Estoy como líder y ya se me murió un integrante. Bestita, busca la pala, vamos a enterrarla antes que alguien se dé cuenta - Ambos procedieron hacerlo silenciosamente…

* * *

**Jeje fue algo inusual pero espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Les quiero agradecer a Cintriux, a SaritaSan, a Seogumi y Masunny, y a Julia por sus reviews que me han dejado (n.n) Y también les agradezco a las demas criaturitas del señor que leen este fic, aunque no me han dejado ningun review por ahora :) Pero en serio, dejen tan solo uno, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo C:**

**Bueno, pues ahora pasemos con la pregunta de hoy: ¿Qué harán los Titanes cuando Slade conquiste la ciudad? En el siguiente capitulo lo sabran.**


End file.
